A Fate You Can't Escape
by CeceVolume
Summary: He had an Endgame; regain the kingdom taken from him and get revenge on those that have tried to destroy him. Even if he has found her, she won't change that. She couldn't change that. Could she? Note: several pairings shown throughout. Enjoy! 1st in series
1. Prologue

_Some folks have been asking me to put this story here from my Tumblr so it will be easier to read and know about updates and such. So here it is! The prologue to _A Fate You Can't Escape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Full Summary:** Klaus will stop at nothing to protect his family and take his rightful place as King of the Werewolves. With Elijah missing, the hybrid's mind should be on finding his lost brother, yet is is completely overridden by thoughts of his vampire female, fated to stand by his side as his Queen. But he won't risk her in this war against Mikael and his usurper; he'll do whatever is necessary to protect her.

Caroline has been fighting for her life since she was far too young to understand why. A born vampire with two MIA vampire parents, she fights alongside her friends to stay away from the man that wants to kill her. Now, however, the fallen king is getting closer to her than ever before and she's decided that it's time to run. She didn't plan on being captured by Mikael's "son", though. After having to worry for so long, she just wants to be free, not tied to the leader of a pack of animals. She needs to get the hell outta Dodge and he's just locking her away like a sitting duck.

Is the rightful king to the werewolf throne—and Original Hybrid—a match for the beautiful young vampire he so desperately wants to keep? Will he give up a chance at his destiny to protect her from the man who has the ability to kill them all?

**Important Note: **This follows the IAD universe. Werewolves are immortal and vampires/werewolves can only get their fated female pregnant. Most male creatures know their life-partner from just seeing/scenting/touching their true love. Here's how it goes down:  
Werewolves - mates (usually by scent)  
Vampires - Brides (seeing, being around them for prolonged time)  
But the vampires/werewolves in this universe will be like TVD ones. Except they can only die by losing their head or other can't-heal-ever kinds of things. If you don't like this concept, please don't read.

Prologue

_1000 Years Ago_

"Mother, I—" he breathed, reaching out his hand to comfort her as she rocked Henrik's lifeless body in her arms. Heart-wrenching sobs ripped from her throat as the entire family surrounded them, watching as Esther—the strongest woman they knew—was destroyed by her pain.

She shirked away from his touch, clutching his youngest brother closer to her chest. "Do not touch me, _mongrel_. This is _your_ fault! If you weren't a beast, this wouldn't have happened!" The wind whipped around them as her power filled the air. "You are no child of mine, no child of Mikael! I will kill you if it takes my last breath!" She looked back down to the bloody body of the teenage boy in her arms, gently wiping a lock of hair from his forehead, though he could no longer see. "Henrik, I will avenge you. You were not the one meant to die," she whispered, setting him on the ground as softly as she could.

Then she stood, whirling on her middle son. "You will die for the sins that created you, Niklaus! Never again will you take a child from his mother!" Her hands rose, leaves slapping everyone in the area.

Pain ripped through Niklaus's chest, making him dig wildly at the spot. Tearing the skin away, he shouted as the pain increased, feeling both of his beasts rise within him: werewolf and vampire mingled inside him, demanding release. But guilt held them back. It was his fault that Henrik was dead; if his real father hadn't been looking to kill him, he wouldn't have gotten ahold of the young boy.

Falling to his knees, he stopped trying to fight, not that he could. Instead, he writhed against the ground, unable to stop the screams erupting through him. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt.

"Mother, stop!" Rebekah cried suddenly, dropping to his side, trying to stop the pain with her own magic. Tears filling her eyes, they met Esther's, pleading with her. "You know it is not his fault he was born! He cannot be blamed for something he could not control!"

The witch's attack slowed for a moment before magic flared in her own gaze, glancing at her only daughter. "Do you blame me? That this _monster_ was born? Those beasts have taken your father from me and now my son! It is only right that I take the heir to their throne!" Calling out to the spirits for more power, she shrieked when it struck her like invisible lightning.

The eldest son stepped forward, grabbing her arms. "It is no one's fault but those that attacked Henrik! Do not blame Niklaus's birth for such a terrible accident!" Elijah's usual calm had disappeared in the light of mourning for the sudden loss of one of his siblings and he was no longer collected.

The second youngest son, Kol, flashed forward, trapping his mother's arms at her sides from behind to keep them from moving. "That is not true, brother. It is all her fault; she committed adultery with the king of the werewolves and she should own her actions!" He started squeezing his arms around her, feeling bones break beneath his grip. "It is _all your fault_, Mother," he breathed in her ear as ribs were crushed in his arms.

Finn rushed forward, helping Rebekah pull Niklaus to his feet to drag him away. Though he had never enjoyed what they were—vampire children of a witch who'd created them—he wasn't willing to watch as his brother was killed for something he had no choice in. There was supposed to be a balance in nature and punishment for a crime one did not commit was not that. "Breathe, brother," he murmured to the barely-conscious Niklaus. "We will protect you from her."

"You monsters! I _made_ you! To protect your lives! And this is how you repay me?!" Another surge of power sent all five children flying away from her. As the wind grew even stronger, she breathed, "I will destroy your kind before you can ruin any other lives."

From where they lay, Rebekah crawled to Niklaus's side, grabbing his hand in hers. "Always and…forever, Nik," she choked as breathing became more and more difficult. Squeezing his hand as he twisted his head towards her, she coughed up blood but still managed a weak smile.

"Always and forever, Bekah," he breathed in return, his voice raspy and guttural. His eyes slammed shut as another wave of pain rolled through the siblings, but when they came open, their color was changing from blue to gold. Shakily rising to his hands and knees, he shouted, as if it were his battle cry, "Always and forever!"

Esther turned her full attention on him them, chuckling mirthlessly at his futile attempt. As his shape began contorting with the change, her hands turned to him, clenching into fists as if his heart were in her palm. "I may have made you into what you are, but I will just as easily take your immortality away!"

"Always and forever!" he roared, as if it were the only thing he could say. Bones snapped into new positions, but he didn't notice as his steps became stronger, surer. The bones in his face were changing, becoming more lupine as he fell to four legs without missing a beat, continuing towards her as the last of the change came over him.

With a growl, he launched himself at her, ignoring the sting of magic scorching his skin. All he could think of was to protect his family, his pack, no matter the cost. He was fully wolf now, thinking as one of the beasts would. Fangs dripping with saliva at the thought of the kill, he knocked the witch to the ground as she shrieked and tried to fling him away once more.

But his paws pressed into her chest, holding her down to the ground. She stared up at him—fear, shock, fury alighting her gaze—trying in vain to overpower him. "Kill me, beast, and you will only bring Mikael's fury upon you, your brothers, your sister! He will not rest until I am avenged, for I am his Bride! Mark my words, you will all die!"

With a snarl—mocking, angry, powerful—his jaws clenched around her throat, tearing upward with shocking power. Her pain-filled screamed was cut off as blood gurgled in her throat and that same blood filled his mouth.

Lifting his head, he howled in victory before the human memory of Henrik's death came through and filled him with pain. His howl changed to one of mourning and he felt the change coming over him again. This time, he was going to his human form and without the added adrenaline to quell the pain of bones snapping and resetting themselves.

When he could once again see past the pain, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah knelt next to Henrik. They shed tears over the loss while Finn stood above their mother's corpse, staring down at her with a look between loss and hatred. He had been the closest to her before she'd changed them into a new type of being altogether, so it was understandable that he would feel bereft. Still, Niklaus kept his distance, warily eyeing his older brother.

"Niklaus," Elijah mumbled before tossing his trousers—which had, for the most part, survived his transformation—to him. "We cannot stay here. Moth—Esther was right. Mikael will come after us for what has been done to her, to Henrik. We need to burn his body quickly and leave this place."

Niklaus merely nodded, putting on his pants as fast as he could so Rebekah would not look up and see him. "Then we leave at dusk. Henrik's body should be burned by the sea and we will follow the coast down into the First Landing, away from the wolves and Mikael."

Raising one eyebrow at the way his brother avoided his eyes, Elijah nodded once, turning to pick up Henrik's body in his arms, leading a tearful Rebekah and fuming Kol towards the sea to start the pyre. Finn, however, stayed back with Niklaus, averting his gaze towards their disappearing siblings.

"How will we protect ourselves from creatures that outnumber us a thousand to one?" the brother asked quietly, as if to himself. "They have the strength to rip us apart, as you have demonstrated today. How they demonstrated when they attacked Henrik."

Flinching, Niklaus turned away. "We will create an army by using our blood. They will protect us. Each of us will search for our Brides so we may also create our own lines to carry on our name." With a glance over his shoulder, he added, "I will be a monster to protect our family, to protect our place in the world."

-.-.-.-.-

_150 Years Later_

Niklaus stood before his father—his blood father—waiting to hear him speak for the first time. He had been ushered in like a threat, but they'd left him alone with the man and his two wolf guardians.

The hybrid was determined to take his rightful place at the throne of the werewolf race, using it as protection for his family and their future families. He had no intention of letting these wolves follow them around the world to kill them; they had enough to deal with since Mikael was still on the loose.

"You are the king of the werewolves?" he asked when no sound came from the older man. "I had expected…more."

"You are the child I sired on my mate?" the alpha wolf chuckled with flashing eyes, a hulking form upon his nest of furs. "I am lucky she stayed with that _vampyr_; the children she offers are obviously weak." Raising his hand in an order to the large wolves at his side, he commanded, "Kill him. I do not wish to look upon what my seed has helped create."

The wolves flew at Niklaus immediately and he easily caught them, throwing them from him so he had time to change. It no longer hurt him to become a wolf; his body had grown used to it over time. The transformation was also growing faster each time.

Snarling at the others as they picked themselves up, his hackles raised and he bared his teeth. He was a larger wolf than either of them, though he had no idea why that could be. If they had any sense of self-preservation, they would back off; he was strong and blood thirsty as the weight of his brother's death nearly bore him into the ground.

When they attacked, however, he easily pinned them, leaving them bleeding to a death that wouldn't truly kill them. He turned on the leader—his true father—with a growl, readying himself to throw himself at the man.

"Sit down, little _ulv_. You have taken down my guards; perhaps you are strong enough to ascend my throne." He let out a small chuckle. "Too bad, though. I have already chosen to present another as my pup. You are not useful to me. Leave or I will have them lock you away to die over and over again."

Rage filled him. How dare the old cur? What gave him the right to turn his nose up at his child? _Just like Mikael_….

Throwing himself at the older man, he had the bastard's neck clenched between his powerful jaws, snapping them closed with such power that the werewolf's head was ripped from his body.

Niklaus still held the neck of his dead father for long moments, relishing in the blood filling his mouth as he gnawed at the fragments of bone and muscle. Some part of him knew that he was starting to grow too wolfish, that he was taking it too far. But he could hardly stop himself.

Forcing himself to stop gnawing, he changed himself back to his human form, snatching his father's head from where it had rolled. It would be his trophy, the pike that would warn off any who would oppose him when he took the throne. All in the world would know that he was a force to be reckoned with, that he was a powerful being in the heat of his prime.

"My liege, we have heard nothing—" one of the men that had brought him in said, bursting in with several other wolves behind him. Seeing that his king's head was held in the grip of the stranger, he started to shift, snarling, "You have killed our king! You punishment is death!"

Niklaus laughed darkly. "Oh? You would kill your new king? I am the true heir to this throne and I demand it as my due."

"The king's true son was hidden away for his protection. You are an impostor!"

All hell broke loose as the wolves transformed, leaving Niklaus no choice but to do the same. As they piled on top of him, ripping at him with teeth and claws, he tore through them with difficulty, feeling them attack from every direction. He was losing precious blood and he knew there was only one way that he would be able to get out alive.

Turning back to his human form quickly, he grabbed wolf after wolf, tossing them aside with vampire strength. When it was finally one on one, he started tearing off heads with ease, twisting their necks until it no longer connected. Blood sprayed everywhere, making him thirsty and unable to control the urge to drink, to heal his injuries. Fangs growing in his mouth, he buried them in the last wolf's neck, tearing it apart as the blood flowed down his throat.

Unfortunately, the howls and scent of death that hung in the air warned other wolves of the clan that their kindred were in trouble. Soon, they would fall upon him until they were finally able to tear his head off his shoulders, too exhausted to fight back.

Snarling in defeat, he burst out of the room, _running away_. The most demeaning thing he'd ever done.

_My true father didn't want me anymore than Mikael. His people don't want me anymore than anyone else._ As pain at the thought surged through him, he roared in fury. _Then I will take their kingdom—my birthright—by_ _force_.

-.-.-.-.-

_Here it is, kiddies! I hope you enjoy it. On Tumblr, I'm up to Chapter Four, so those will be posted within the next few days here, too. I hope this gets you as interested as my following on Tumblr is. (:_

My Tumblr URL is CeceVolume.


	2. Chapter One

_Here's the first chapter! I got 14+ alerts for the prologue and I'm hoping there continues to be a steady incline!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** The note from the prologue still applies. If you are confused, please refer to it.

Chapter One

_February 21, 2012_  
_Mystic Falls Grill_

"'Ish not you, ish me.' He shaid that to me. Like I'm shome kind of…shtupid lady," Caroline slurred as she sat with her two best friends at the Lore-filled bar. She was nearly falling out of her seat, having drank enough to put a human in a coma. Luckily, she could only get drunker—a good part of being born a vampire. "Doesh he know who he'sh talkin' to? I'm Carboline Forbesh! I'm not shtupid!"

Elena, a full Valkyrie, patted her back comfortingly while also trying to contain her. "Caroline," she said, taking the heavy liquor from the blonde's hands, "you can't let this get you down. So one measly werewolf doesn't want you; you've got the rest of your immortal life to find a guy. A better guy, who can't kill you with one bite."

As the vampire started to feel herself sobering up, she turned an accusing glare to her other friend. "Bonnie! Don't ushe that shpell on me! I wanna shtay _drunk!_" she cried trying to move away as the witch gently shook her head. "You get plashtered with me and we'll make a night of it!" she begged, turning to the Valkyrie for support.

Finding none, she stood, feeling the wobble leave her step. Too late. It was already too late.

Glaring down at Bonnie as she composed herself, she growled, "You didn't have to sober me up. I wanted to be drunk. You would have too, if you'd just been dumped like an idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest with one hip cocked in a traditional bitch-fit-initiated stance.

Sure, she'd known things would end someday with her and Tyler, but she'd expected it to be once he found his mate—the female Fate gave to him to give him the family he'd always wanted. But he hadn't even _found_ the woman and was leaving a fine specimen of female vampire such as Caroline?

Okay, yes, that was shallow and superficial, since their decade together had been sex, sex, sex, sex. But she _was_ the best damn Vampire Barbie she could be! In heels, she stood at about five-eleven, with long legs that she usually kept bare—thank the gods for magic daylight rings!—or encased in second-skin jeans. She was lean and beautiful. Curling blonde hair rested at shoulder length, easily made disheveled if she was going for sex hair. Her green eyes swam with mischief near constantly, always looking for her next prank. She had frozen into her immortality at the chronological age of twenty-two, leaving her skin smooth and flawless, without scars or wrinkles to mar it.

Damnit, she was hot!

And she'd been turned away by the unattached werewolf she'd been with for over a decade. Like she was an old piece of paper with the words of a long-ago meeting written upon it.

"Caroline, we get it, we really do," Elena said, standing as well. Though Elena was tall for a Valkyrie, she was still nowhere near her friend's heeled height. "But there's something we've got to tell you about."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, stepping forward as well. She eyed the others around them nervously, dropping her voice low to—hopefully—keep it between them. "My coven got word that a soothsayer is looking for you. When we asked why, we were told about some fallen king coming to take you." The witch bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth.

Caroline was frozen at the words. No, he couldn't be coming for her. Not yet. She had been told that he would stay down for at least another few decades, maybe even a century! So why was the spell failing? "No, that's impossible," she said, sinking down into the closest chair. "That can't happen. He's locked away, remember? Otherwise he'd kill me. He wants to kill me."

Stepping forward, the brunette Valkyrie placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "That's why we're here. We're thinking that it might be time for you to let Bonnie use the cloaking spell. If she can screw around with everyone's perception of you then maybe he won't be able to tell who you are." Elena's eyes were filled with sympathy as she gently stroked her friend's back, carefully tracking the emotions that crossed the blonde's face.

Of course she didn't want to be cloaked. But she really wanted to keep her head on her shoulders and avoid this whole fallen-king-coming-for-her business. _Goodbye, sex life. It's been swell. Maybe we can meet back up in a century or two,_ she thought gloomily to herself as she turned to Bonnie, ready to give the okay.

But the African-American witch was too busy glaring towards the entrance to the bar. Following her gaze, Caroline found herself drawing a blank on the men's names that walked in.

Which was ridiculous. She knew every member of the Lore that lived in the surrounding area. She'd made a point to so, in the dead of night, she could stalk them and figure out if they were working for the man that wanted to kill her. Then she would take their heads if they posed a threat and be on her merry little way.

The two men standing in the doorway were easy to spot because they sucked all the oxygen from the room. It was obvious they were humans-turned-vampires by the way they continued with their human habits, such as breathing and darting eyes. A born vampire had never gone through a truly human stage and thus didn't feel the need to breathe very often nor fidget—it came with the confidence in their strength.

Few in the bar weren't watching them; most were bristling, ready to brawl. Because that was another thing turned vampires were known to do: come in, conquer, destroy. Most humans couldn't handle the transition in power and went mad because of their greed. And the only real threat to a vampire was either an older immortal or a wily werewolf; that's why they were even known to the human world, in a sense.

But these two seemed…different. Standing at about the same height, Caroline could see similarities in their looks that suggested they were brothers. The one that held himself back had brown hair that was styled up, his emerald green gaze brooding and sweeping over the crowd with a show of intimidation. His arms were crossed over a broad, muscular chest, feet braced apart, ready to move on a moment's notice. His strong jaw was clenched and she could hear the grind of tooth against tooth as the room became smothering-still.

The other, however, was smirking with arrogance, straight white teeth flashing as she caught the hint of fangs. He knew that there was a threat in this building, yet he was still walking in, sniffing around. Black hair fell around his face in waves, making his lightly-tanned skin stand out. Electric blue eyes surveyed the room, watching every being in the bar at once, challenging and warning away at the same time. He held himself loosely, predatory in the way he downplayed his true strength.

Just as Caroline was about to comment on things just getting interesting, Elena breathed a quick, "Shit!" before ducking behind her friend.

A Valkyrie hiding? That wasn't a good sign.

Turning a glance over her shoulder quickly so as not to be seen by the newcomers, she murmured, "And what's with that reaction? I'd say they're pretty hot." She was already eyeing Mr. Brooding for herself. "You can take the black-haired one. I just want Green Gaze for myself." She could feel her flinch against her back.

"You don't understand, Caroline," Elena whispered heatedly, pinching her friend's arm. "He thinks I'm his—"

"Just looking for my Bride, folks. Go about your business in a natural…ish fashion," the blue-eyed vampire called out before his gaze slowly traveled to the three women next to the bar. Or two, if you were looking from his point of view.

Bonnie spun a disbelieving look at Elena. "You're his _Bride_?! Oh, dear God!" She turned to Caroline. "Time to get her out of here and back to the house."

Giving a quick nod, the born vampire turned to the crowd, shouting, "This isn't a drill, people! Two turned vampires on a rampage! Let's take 'em down!"

All it took were those words from her and the tension in the room exploded in violence, several demons ripping bolted-down tables from the floor and tossing them around, storming forward. A few shapeshifters started to transform, more powerful in their animal forms. Illusions from sorcerers and sorceresses flared around them.

That was their cue to bolt. Bonnie cleared a path with a quick spell for Elena before following after her, Caroline bringing up the rear. Just as they broke out into the evening light, they heard the occupants of the bar flying this way and that, though they were sure the brothers wouldn't make it out unscathed. Well, the blue-eyed one might; he was after his Bride, after all.

There was only one thing more dangerous than a vampire after his Bride and that was a werewolf after his mate.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief that she was neither.

Running towards the car she'd "borrowed"—not that she would tell Bonnie or Elena so—they heard the door fly out behind them, splintering into thousands of little pieces.

"I'll take care of this; bring Elena back with you!" Caroline shouted over the sound of the male roaring. Cracking her neck with a roll of her shoulders, she turned on the bar, smiling. "It's been far too long since I had a real fight," she added quietly as the vampire started charging for her, too quickly for her to trace with her eyes. _Was turned awhile ago. Probably a century or two old._

But then he suddenly fell backwards as he hit an invisible wall. Instantly he was back on his feet, vampire face showing as Elena ducked behind the car.

Caroline turned a glare to Bonnie. "Really? I can't even have _one_ fight? I just wanted to smack him around a bit!" she pleaded, though she was already bolting for the front seat of the car.

As she turned on the ignition and the witch hopped in beside her, she heard the vampire shout, "Don't you dare take her!"

Sticking her head out the window as the tires squealed against the paved parking lot, the blonde called, "Then catch us if you can, Blue Eyes!" With that, she took off, weaving easily through the streets and away from the vampire still held back by the invisible force field that Bonnie had conjured. Once they were far enough from the bar, Caroline slowed down, glancing back at Elena with a sly grin. "So, deets on the vampire back there?"

The Valkyrie shook her head. "Just get me home."

-.-.-.-.-

"Just stay here for tonight, Caroline," Bonnie begged for the thousandth time. "The cloaking spell is going to take a bit of research to find and I might not be able to do it if you aren't here. Please, for one night, stay here with us."

Caroline glanced up at the other witches that formed the Bennett House, noting that they still watched her with discomfort and distrust. Shaking her head, she plastered a smile to her face. "Nah, it'll just be better for me to go home. That way I don't have to worry about blood bags or anything."

The witch eyed her, sensing that it wasn't the only reason—though she didn't realize that her family still hated her choice of friends—but not arguing with her. "Fine," she said finally, crossing her arms over her chest. "But go straight home and don't leave until I get there. If he really is coming for you—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Death to Caroline for no reason whatsoever. Got it." Caroline spun away, going to the door to swing it wide open. She added over her shoulder a bit softer, "Bonnie, I'm not going to go off and get myself killed. I'm still staying in Matt's house, okay? He's mortal—for the time being—so no vampire can get in his house without an invitation." _Probably._ With that, she took off, bolting to her car and driving it as fast as she could until she was far away from the Bennett House and all their judge-y witches.

Yes, she loved Bonnie for all the help she was, for how she'd stuck by her for half a century. But, gods, she couldn't stand her family. All because of how she was born—something she couldn't control!—she was watched like someone might a serial killer.

_I've never even drunk a being to death, yet they watch me like that. I have great control,_ she comforted herself as she sped closer and closer to the berserker's home.

But could she deny that she hated that part of herself too? She hated that she needed to drink blood to survive, that something as simple as a request would immediately send a human—or a weak immortal—running to do her bidding. It wasn't fair to them. Nor was the way that other immortals side-stepped her, as if she were that one creepy guy at the party that everyone _knows_ who stands too close to you.

She wished she was a witch or a Valkyrie; no one would look at her that way then. Instead, she'd be met with respect and have all these dirty secrets about her species going about.

_"I heard Valkyrie go _crazy_ if you can master them in bed."_

_"Yeah? Well witches can keep you going all night long—magical viagra."_

There was nothing like that about vampire women. Unless you counted the bite-whore humans—male and female—that thought getting their blood sucked during sex was hot. Something Caroline didn't understand in the least.

As the vampire's mind drifted, she was caught off guard when she saw something in her rearview mirror.

And it was _catching up_ to her.

"Oh, no," she growled. "I am so not in the mood for this today!" Snarling, she slammed on the breaks and forced the car to spin until she faced the being heading for her. _Haven't quite christened this car yet with a vehicular homicide,_ she thought to herself with a chuckle as she floored it, speeding straight for the oncoming monster.

Whatever it was, it obviously wanted to win this little game of chicken.

Unfortunately, Caroline Forbes was in a killing mood. As they got closer and closer, she forced the car faster until it shook beneath her grip, reaching its limit. In the blink of an eye, however, the battle was over and she heard something hit the hood.

And dig _in_.

The car lifted, then, forcing a cry out of her. _Not good, not good, not good,_ she chanted in her mind as she grabbed her sword out of the backseat. Sure, she wasn't as handy with it as Elena, but she sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

As the car—her precious baby—rose until it was perpendicular to the ground, she leapt out, landing in a crouch away from her attacker. Spinning on her heel, she lifted her lips in a hiss, brandishing her sword. "You wanna fight me? Bring it!"

That was when she recognized him as Blue Eyes, the vampire from the bar. His face was contorted, changing into its beastly form as he threw the car away like a child's toy. "Where is she?" he demanded, fangs and claws flashing in the light of the moon.

Standing up straight and throwing her sword over one shoulder, Caroline laughed. "As if, Blue Eyes. I'm _so_ not letting you get anywhere near Elena. I don't care if she's your Bride or whatever." _I'm playing with fire,_ she thought as her mother's words rang through her head.

_Never get between a vampire and his Bride. The only thing worse is a werewolf and his mate._

-.-.-.-.-

"Would you care to tell me what we're doing in the woods?" Rebekah snarled as she glared at his back. "I just bought these boots and now they're caked with mud. Do you have any idea how much they cost?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at her. "They're _hiking boots_, sister. They're meant to get dirty." As the scent of wolves began to dissipate, he lifted his head. Something…else was coming to him. Something that smelt like violent seas: strong and ready for battle with just that hint of creation.

It was _beautiful._

"Oh, don't you dare go all wolfy on me now, Nik! We have something _important_ to do!" Rebekah cried, appearing in front of him. "If we don't find this pack, we might not be able to take Elijah back!"

But his mind was gone, trapped with whatever the creature he was smelling might be. His heart beat wildly in his chest, drowning out all sound. It was _her_, he realized. The woman that would be his queen.

With barely a glance at his sister, Klaus said, "I'll be back. Continue the search. You will only find me a hindrance right now."

Rebekah's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. "No, it can't be. Not now!"

But he was already gone, crashing through the woods to find the source. Because he intended to have her that night. Then he could go on with his search for his eldest brother's whereabouts without distraction.

He just had to _meet_ her.

Suddenly finding himself on the side of the road, his eyes instantly went to two beings locked in battle, one a dark-haired male, the other a blonde female. Both were vampires, he knew instantly.

When the male attacked the female, knocking her feet out from under her, Klaus could barely contain his fury. Fangs bursting from his jaws, he roared loud, moving so fast their eyes couldn't track him until he stood above the female.

There was a long moment of silence before the male in front of him smirked, obviously planning on doing away with them both.

"Okay, dude, this is not the time for you to be standing over me!" the female snarled. His leg was suddenly out from under him, just as she was. Her sword moved in a blurring flash as she struck for the male's head, hissing when he merely held it away. "But if you wanna help out now, that would be _fantastic_!"

Distracted by the need to protect her, Klaus didn't need anymore pushing.

In the blink of an eye, he had his hand wrapped around the male's throat, lifting him off the ground. "Stay away from my woman," he growled lowly, bringing the vampire's face closer to his. "Or I'll rip off your goddamned head."

-.-.-.-.-

_Okay, Chapter Two will be posted tomorrow from Tumblr. Unless I get Chapter Five done tonight. Then I'll just post them all tonight so I don't have to keep playing catch up._

My Tumblr URL is CeceVolume.


	3. Chapter Two

_Here's Chapter Two! I'm almost done with Chapter Five and then I'll have the entire story looped together here, mmkay? :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Note:** The note from the prologue still stands. Refer to it with any questions. If they aren't answered, feel free to leave me an appropriate review.

Chapter Two

Oh, no. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Had he really just called her "his woman"? That could mean an abundance of things—he was just trying to scare off Blue Eyes, he was being a typical Lore male by sheltering the female—but somehow she knew that it wasn't that easy.

Was it ever for her?

No, he meant something deeper. If he was a vampire, his Bride. If he was a werewolf, his mate. Either way did not bode well for her.

Stumbling a step backwards, her mouth dropped open. "No. No, I'm not your woman!" Denial was always her first wave of defense. But when he glanced over his shoulder at her with that glittering, dark blue gaze, she couldn't help the steps that she took backwards. No way was this happening to her. Not right now, not when the threat of her _archnemesis_ lingered over her.

She did not need two stubborn males chasing after her at this point.

Tossing Blue Eyes away easily, he turned back to her, narrowing his gaze. "Don't run, love," he growled, obviously failing in his intention not to scare her. His eyes were transforming from blue to gold to red and back again. What the hell was he? "I'm not going to hurt you."

Still, she backed away, keeping a close eye on him. _I have no idea what he is. All I know is that he's probably bound and determined to get me,_ she thought to herself as she held his strange gaze. "Yeah, well, my mom always taught me not to talk to strangers," she replied flippantly, careful to keep every footstep steady as she moved away. One wrong step and she was on her back.

Not the position a woman wanted to be in when an immortal male was trying to get in her pants.

A twisted smile—he still didn't have control over the adrenaline pumping through him—crossed his features and he asked huskily, "Why don't you come here so we don't have to be strangers anymore?"

She laughed at him, frightened beyond belief as he matched every one of her steps with one of his own. "No, thanks. That sounds swell and all, but I should probably be getting home. The moon is supposed to be full tomorrow, so I'm not taking any chances with wolves tonight."

Stopping, he cocked his head to one side in a very…wolfish way and his smile died away. He remaining silent for a moment. "So you are a vampire then?" he said, starting towards her once more. "Don't you want some protection from the wolves out there?"

"And who will give me protection from _you_?"

From the smirk that came to his mouth, she knew that he didn't intend for her to have any. Those long, thick fangs that had been in his mouth had since retracted, but she got the eerie feeling that they would be much stronger than hers. "Sweetheart, I don't bite. You don't have to worry about me."

Another mirthless chuckle rose from her chest. "Oh? I really think I do. Because I have no idea what you are or what you're capable of. For all I know, you're a wolf that's going to bite me and leave me for dead." She'd been threatened with that before; Tyler's uncle Mason wasn't her biggest fan.

When she saw the aggression cross over his face, she knew it was time for her to run. She might be a baby vampire still—only seventy-three years old—but she was not going to give up without a fight. And who knew, maybe she'd strike it lucky!

Just as she turned to run, she heard another fight ensue behind her. Glancing over her shoulder as she took off—wishing she'd taken Elena's advice and gotten a sword strap for her back—she saw that Blue Eyes was once again up and ready for action. He and the unknown male were facing off, though it was obvious that BE was no match for Scary Dude.

But she didn't let her gaze linger on them for much longer. Instead, she was off like a shot, racing away from the fight as if her life depended on it.

And it just might.

-.-.-.-.-

She had smelt even better from up close, Klaus noted distractedly as he faced off with the vampire that he had thrown earlier. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that the male was fighting for his Bride, thinking of this only as a small obstacle between them. He would gladly die in this state if it came down to it.

Because everything had led him to this point where he could finally have the family he wanted.

Unfortunately, Klaus had been waiting _much_ longer and needed his Queen. He was sure that the gods had gifted him with a beautiful mate that would be the perfect woman to rule at his side. She was probably logical, obviously well-trained in battle, and more than likely knowledgeable of the world around her. Though he knew she was a vampire, he wondered if she had a bit of Valkyrie in her; she seemed to plan every move that she'd made in her battle with this male.

_For hurting her, you'll have to die,_ Klaus apologized in his head, though he felt no remorse. No harm would ever come to his Queen.

Taking the vampire's arm and easily snapping it, he growled, "You have hurt my woman, mate. That does not bode well for you."

Before he could start tearing away limbs, however, he was hit from the side by what could have been a wrecking ball, though he was sure it was an immortal. _If Rebekah has ruined this once more, so help me God…._

But his gaze didn't meet that of his beloved sister's. No, this was another male, except with green eyes. Lifting his lip in a snarl, he threw this new male away, standing as he heard trees crashing from the attack. Turning back to the first, he was shocked to find him still up and moving, though a little pained.

"Your _woman_ hid my _Bride_," the other man breathed, coughing up blood and forcing his arm back into place.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to tell the blue eyed vampire exactly how much he cared about _his Bride_, when Rebekah suddenly appeared from where he'd left her, sputtering indignantly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to leave me where a pack of wolves live? What if they bit me?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "Nik, you have no idea what it's like to have something that could kill you so easily!"

Hearing the green eyed one stand, he hissed at his sister, "We will talk about this later, Rebekah! Right now, I have some heads to take!" He turned back to the two, a little surprised to see two turned vampires standing shoulder to shoulder, as if working together. Still, it wasn't like they would be strong enough to kill him.

Besides, he had to do away with them quickly if he wanted to track down that silly Bride of his.

But the second male's gaze was suddenly glued away from Klaus, stuck on the spot where Rebekah stood. His eyes were filled with something like…awe as he watched her. _Oh, no_, he thought to himself in realization. _You do _not_ get to have my sister as a Bride!_ Glancing quickly between the two, he knew what he had to do. If he got Rebekah out of there, he could go back and take care of them later.

Even though he wanted to kill them for the slight against his Queen—and therefore him. Even though he wanted to run after that beautiful creature and take her as it was intended for mates to.

Even though he desperately wanted to find the pack that knew of Elijah's whereabouts.

Snarling, he threw over his shoulder, "Rebekah, we're leaving!" before running to her side and pushing her along. But he still gave the male vampires a rough warning. "So help me, if either of you touch my sister or my woman, I will tear your heart out and make you eat it."

Disappearing with a stunned Rebekah in tow, he promised himself that he would take back what belonged to him. His crown, his throne, his Queen.

Everything.

-.-.-.-.-

When she reached Matt's house, she flung the door closed behind her, slamming her weight against it as she breathed heavily. She had run the twenty or so miles between her and this sanctuary and it had taken a lot out of her.

Though she had much more stamina than a human, she hadn't drank that day. The older a vampire got, the less they needed to drink—she'd met some that could go for weeks without a drop of blood. But she was young enough where she needed nearly a pint a day and the more she did, the more she needed. On lazy days, she could just lie in bed without a drink, but fighting off a turned vampire and running from a being that thought she was his mate…Bride…whatever had taken a lot out of her.

"Caroline?" Matt asked as he walked into the room. He held a crossbow in one hand, ready to fight off anything that might be outside. "Are you all right? Bonnie called me," he added quickly as he crossed the floor to peer out the window.

When he handed her a blood bag, she slurped it down, a little disgusted at her unladylike attitude. But she _needed_ it. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said after a minute. "I just…you won't believe the kind of day I'm having."

He motioned for her to sit down, crossed to the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey for them and two glasses. "Okay," he replied slowly. "Then how about you tell me what it's about?"

Glancing at the still-mortal berserker out of the corner of her eye, she tried to think of a way to not make her life sound like such a soap opera. Of course, her life was very much a soap opera lately, what with everything that was coming up. A war was brewing out there, she could sense it, and she would have to pick a side: to be with her species or to be with her friends. Either way, she would lose something.

"I'm some…thing's mate or Bride," she said. At Matt's shocked look and gaping mouth, she added, "I don't have any idea what it is. Oh, and I fought a turned vampire that thinks Elena's his Bride. I'm pretty sure that The King is back after me. Oh, and Tyler broke up with me because he needs space. Which means I'm S.O.L, as it were." She chuckled lightly. "God, I need to get drunk. Bonnie sobered me up at the bar."

The All-American boy raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, that's because it isn't the time for you to be out getting drunk right now. Now, if you want to stay here and get drunk with me"—he gave her a dimpled grin—"then that's perfectly fine."

Raising her glass, she murmured, "I can drink to that!" before slamming back her alcohol like a champ.

-.-.-.-.-

_I mean it about the appropriate reviews, folks. I've had to report four users already today because they sent me rude PMs. I may even have to turn it off because I do believe another has just popped in my inbox. Cheerio._


	4. Chapter Three

_Well, well, well. Look what we have here! CHAPTER THREE, BICHES (jacksfilms joke)! I hope you all continue to enjoy; thank you for all the love since that girl started sending hate. Love you all!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Three

Klaus knew he was insane. Before he'd caught sight of that vampire girl, his mind had been in the right place: finding his brother. Now it was full of gently curling blonde hair, flashing green eyes, curving pink lips, and the scent of jade and roses. Life and passion. All he could think about was his lovely Queen, his for the taking.

And how wonderful she would feel beneath him.

The alpha part of him wanted to find her, push her to her knees on the ground, taking her like a true beast. He could hear her moans already, her sultry voice begging him for more. His instincts told him that she would be more than "just enough" for him; he didn't doubt that she would keep up with him as he claimed her, marked her.

As he drifted deeper into his fantasies, he could just imagine it. Lifting her hips to him in wanton abandon, she would call out in passion, her nails digging into his back to leave welts. She would beg, crying out for more. Then, once he gave her that, she would demand yet more.

Shuddering in reaction, he shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. He didn't even know his little Queen's _name_, much less how to find her. Perhaps he should hand Finn and Sage the reins on finding Elijah so he could focus his energy on his mate. Over the years, he'd made many enemies; if any of them found out about her and caught her before he did, they would kill her just to thwart him.

Because to take a vampire's Bride or werewolf's mate was to destroy them.

At the thought of someone harming his Queen, Klaus's hands clenched against the couch, hearing the heavy wooden frame crack beneath the pressure. He should never have lost anyone, should never lose anyone ever again. The world that had created him would pay; he had already decided this. But if it also took her from him….

He would burn the earth and all its inhabitants to the ground like one of his Viking ancestors, dying gladly to the image.

Snarling to himself, he roared, "Dante!" calling for his most trusted hybrid. They were the only creatures truly loyal to him, the only ones outside his siblings that he could trust. As the first of their kind, they saw him as king, though the Lore had yet to acknowledge their existence.

"They're true myths," he always heard as people speculated about his species. "A hybrid isn't like a child between a vampire and werewolf. They're more powerful than any other being. There's no way they could exist."

And yet he was walking proof. His adulterous mother had made them into the first turned vampires to protect her secret affair with the werewolf king. She'd thought it would cover his werewolf heritage all those centuries ago.

Only she'd been wrong.

"Sire," Dante answered, calmly walking into the room. His Native American features were schooled into perfect emotionlessness, not so much as a muscle ticking to show any expression. When Klaus turned his attention over to the hybrid, he was given a low bow. "If there is anything you may need, do not hesitate to ask."

Making sure his face was a mask of ruthless regalia, he stood, giving his hybrid a cool glance. "This is of the utmost importance, Dante. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You are not to tell anyone without my express permission." Suddenly, he stood close to the hybrid, smirking with malicious intent. "But I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship—and therefore your life."

Not so much as a flicker of fear. "Anything you need, sire." He closed the door easily, never fully turning his back on Klaus. "I will do as you command."

Trusting him, Klaus turned away, walking to the window. After a moment in silence, The Hybrid said, "I've found her, the one destined to be my Queen. She's a natural vampire, I believe. Blonde hair, green eyes, a few inches shorter than myself. I think she's particularly close to a woman named 'Elena'; I heard her start fighting one of the turned over the woman." His eyes turned hard to let Dante know this meant _a lot_. "Find the blonde vampire, bring her here. Fail to do so before the week is out and I take your head myself."

The hybrid gave a quick, curt nod. "Understood." Then he was gone, moving as stealthily as an immortal much older than he.

Klaus turned to his arm chair and liquor, preparing himself for when she would arrive. Dante was an over-achiever; he would have his Queen before the day was out.

-.-.-.-.-

That light was gonna have to go. Even with her eyes closed, Caroline could see the rays playing behind her eyelids, making her head thump in pain. She should have known drinking with a mortal berserker was an idiotic idea. Of course, who could blame her after the night she'd had? People couldn't _write_ this kind of turmoil….

Find out the immortal king that wanted to kill her was getting close? Check.

Fight a turned vampire because he was trying to take her best friend as his Bride? Double check.

Find out there's a powerful, lethal man of indeterminate species waiting to claim her as "his woman"? Icing on the fuckin' cake.

But they had to have drank twice as much as she had ever had…which meant there was no way she would do much more than roll out of bed and into the bathroom. If only she were an older creature…maybe then she would never have to go through this whole hangover business.

Matt, however, didn't seem to have such a problem. No, because that was his voice booming off the walls and rattling her poor, abused brain.

She sat up too quickly, throwing a pillow at him with a hiss. He easily caught it as she shouted, "What the hell, Matt?! Vampires with hangovers should _not_ be disturbed before sunset! That's just wrong!"

He went unfazed, crossing into the room to toss her out of bed. "We've got to get you to Bonnie. All the shit is about to hit the fan," he growled, grabbing her hand to drag her through the small house.

"What are you talking about? Why?" An already muddled brain and not having all the information led to complete and utter confusion in the vampire's mind, leaving her to simply follow the berserker's lead to his truck, which he kicked into gear to peel off as fast as possible.

Without taking his eyes off the road, he explained with no hesitation, "There's been a group of werewolves and vampires asking for your location. They're pretty ruthless, at least that's what the pile of bodies in all your usual hangouts is implying. The worst part is they're getting really close to home really fast. In one morning, they've gone from trying to figure out your name to searching your apartment and staking out the Valkyrie house." His eyes met her shocked ones. "They've fought off dozens of Valkyrie. Their strength is something none of us have ever seen. I think they might even be—"

Before he could finish the thought, the car came to an abrupt halt, nearly flipping over from the impact. Caroline's frantic gaze went to Matt, finding the poor mortal slumped over the steering wheel, precious blood dripping from the cut on his forehead.

Knowing that they were still on the road, her terrified gaze met that of a large, Native American male. Half formed werewolf paws had curling claws buried into the hood, crumpling the metal like paper. She gasped as his hold released and he began moving towards her, his eyes flashing red as his hands returned to normal.

"Matt!" she cried, unable to unlock her seatbelt as her mind muddled with panic. "Matt, wake up! He's coming! Oh, God, Matt, _help_!"

The All-American berserker's eyes head slowly rose from where it laid, his eyes fully black with the threat of the immortal rage he housed within him. His body was growing larger with muscle, brought on by that monster residing inside his body coming to the forefront.

But it wouldn't be enough. That power took time to manifest as it fought its mortal bonds, to become what it was meant to be.

And the werewolf was already tearing the door from its hinges. Before she could think to scream, he ripped off her seatbelt, yanking her out of the car.

_Never fight against a werewolf_, her mother had once told her, Elizabeth Forbes's face contorted in panic. _Their bite will kill you slowly, the pain agonizing_.

Was she just supposed to take it? To be taken to Mikael meant death either way; would the true vampire king be any more merciful than his werewolf minion?

The thought made Caroline freeze as she was put in a dark car, knowing she didn't have time to flee. Mikael _hated_ werewolves more than any other on the planet; he regularly destroyed whole packs for no reason other than they crossed his path. So why would he send a werewolf to take her?

As the car started, the wolf pulled out a cellphone, clicking the first speed dial. "I have her, sire. I will be back in half an hour." There was a pause as the other person spoke. "She was with a mortal berserker. I left before he could fully awake. I will send word to the others that she has been found." Another pause and the call was ended by the other side.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, grabbing the doorhandle. "Release me or I'll jump out. I won't go easily like some lamb for slaughter!"

"Lord Niklaus will not let you die," the werewolf responded, his face completely blank. He hardly even blinked at her threat of a fight, though that might have been because of his obvious superior strength. "You are his most precious prize."

Caroline blinked, an unholy thought rising in her head. Sick to her stomach, she murmured in disbelief, "You can't mean…the man from last night…."

"Yes, Lady Caroline. You are his."

-.-.-.-.-

_All right, just one more chapter before the story is fully moved here! Oofta, I can't wait to have it over. XD_


	5. Chapter Four

_Woo! Chapter Four is here for your reading enjoyment! Please don't hesitate to ask any questions! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Four

Caroline was escorted through a large home by half a dozen werewolves, desperately looking for any sign of possible escape. She would need to run fast if she wanted to get away; being a werewolf's mate wasn't exactly high on her bucketlist.

Luckily, she was particularly good at disappearing.

Only problem with that was she had never tried to run from an alpha wolf whose entire pack would follow after her if need be. They would hunt her as if stalking prey. Ruthlessly loyal creatures, they would have her caught in little more than a day because their leader would want it that way. The best she could hope for is Bonnie tracing her location with a locator spell, bringing the cavalry with her.

But how long would it take to decipher the blonde's location, much less get the witches, Valkyrie, berserkers, and vampires they knew together? Until then, Caroline would have to keep on her toes, warding off the male that believed his fate was tied to hers.

_Focus on the now, Caroline!_

The wolves ushered her into a library of sorts, bowing to her as if she were their queen just before they locked her inside. No doubt they were taking their positions as guard dogs at all the exits and entrances. Obviously, the male was sure that she would bolt if given the chance. Which was smart of him.

Because she most certainly would.

She had to keep up her bravado if she truly wanted to get out of this. She'd kept herself safe from the most powerful vampire in existence for the better part of a century; she had a right to be cocky. And this overzealous wolf wouldn't get the better of her. That was for damn sure.

As she pumped herself up for this meeting with a monster, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone in the room. Nor did she notice the tall figure that loomed behind her until his voice echoed quietly in her ear.

"Hello, love," he murmured, his hands going to her hips when she jumped away from him, pulling her close. "You have no need to worry, sweetheart; no one here will hurt you."

She swallowed hard as all the courage she'd stored fled with the gleam in his eye. Trying to take astep away from him, she choked, "Either way, I was kidnapped. That doesn't inspire much confidence." She needed to breathe. Inhale, exhale. Breathing was very important. But his fingers had tightened on her hips, leaving her gasping. Electricity sparked from where they touched and she could hear slut-Caroline pleading with her to let it last.

Stupid hormones.

An eyebrow raised. "Oh? So you believe I would hurt my own mate?" Was that a muscle twitching in his jaw? "I have no intentions of harming you; this was merely done for your protection. I have quite a few enemies that would use you to get to me, if they knew of your existence."

_You're a sitting duck here_, her instincts warned her at his words. He wasn't the only one with an enemy. And she would bet the wolf hadn't reckoned with a force like Mikael before; it wasn't something people survived.

Slowly pushing him away with her hands on his chest, trying not to upset him, she said, "Yeah, about that. You see, I'm part of this _crazy_ prophesy thing and I'm currently being hunted by one of the biggest and baddest, so I should probably…you know…_go_." She kept both hands up in mock surrender, trying to keep the pesky werewolf temper from exploding. "But we should _totally_ catch up over coffee next time. My treat!"

When she turned to go, he was there, eyes narrowed on her. Determination threw his shoulders back and she could sense the annoyance rolling off him for a brief moment. He hadn't liked her joke, obviously. A shiver shot through her as she saw something dark and powerful within him.

But he quickly covered it up by flashing her a toothy smirk. "Love, I_ am_ the biggest and baddest. You are safer with me than on your own." A step _just_ inside her personal space. "And I won't be letting you out of my sight any time soon to begin with."

A flare in his eyes told her that he was definitely taking this mate thing to its furthest possible level. As the target in this situation, she didn't know if she should run and hide or stand and fight. But she had to do something, that much she was sure of.

"Look, wolf man." _Caroline, try not to piss off an alpha werewolf!_ "I don't know you. I can't just…jump into this as you're so obviously ready to do. So let's take this one step at a time before someone gets hurt." Turning back towards the door, she took two quick steps away, only to be stopped once again. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Seriously? Is this how you want to play?! I don't even know your name and I'm a _vampire_! You could kill me with one little, teeny-weeny bite!"

Her heart jumped into her throat when his eyes flashed yellow, the whites becoming red. That was a regular wolf's eyes. Wolf eyes were yellow-iris, black-whites. The red came from vampirism. But that wasn't possible. She'd only heard of eyes—and traits—like that when hearing fairytales about hybrids.

Which were even more impossible. That much she knew. A werewolf's instincts and blood would reject vampirism, destroying the werewolf slowly but surely. They couldn't survive transition with or without blood. So there was absolutely no possible way he was one.

Of course, humans believed the Lore was impossible too.

His smile whirled her back to reality. "That's because you didn't give me time to introduce myself last night before you ran off." Straightening, his smirk widened arrogantly. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, though you may call me Klaus. I am the real heir to the werewolf king, as well as the Original Hybrid."

She froze, gaping at him before laughing humorlessly. "Oh, really? And I'm the Queen of Sheba. That's a good one!" Now more mirth was accompanying her giggles. She was hysterical, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. "I know hybrids don't exist. But, seriously, good joke!" She paused when his face remained stoic. "You expect me to believe that crock about you being a hybrid? Or a Mikaelson for that matter? I'm a vampire, as I told you before. So I know a thing or two about the ruling family of my species. There are three brothers and a sister. That's _it_." Wolf was bat-shit crazy!

A snarl rose on his lips, but he didn't move closer to her. "Yes, my half-siblings. Since I want nothing to do with ruling over mere vampires, they keep my existence to themselves. Easier for me to stay low-key that way." He searched her face then, as if hoping for an answer, waiting for her to believe him.

She didn't. "Werewolves can't be _created_; they have to be _born_. How do you expect me to believe that a vampire became a werewolf?"

Opening his mouth as if to rebuke her, he quickly snapped it shut, clenching his jaw to keep from saying something. When he did speak, it was low and threatening. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I will keep you here if I so choose. I won't allow you to go around unprotected any longer." He twisted on his heel, striding away from her. "Try to run and you will be caught by my hybrids. I won't accept you leaving the grounds unless you are with Dante or myself."

Just as he would have left the study, she raced towards him, grabbing his arm as pure terror rushed through her. "Wait!" His eyes glanced down, darkening at the panic in hers. "You can't keep me here! It's _dangerous_! For everyone here! If I'm supposed to believe you, your _father_ is trying to find me and kill me. He won't stop—"

"_Mikael_ is after you?" he demanded, grabbing her arms tightly. In a flash, they were across the room with her back slammed into the wall. "He thinks to kill you?"

She couldn't help wondering if his true loyalty would be to his mate or his father. It was impossible to know; if he had to give up one, which would he choose to keep? Of course, this was assuming he'd told her the truth about his relationship to the vampire royals. If he had been lying…well, he'd be going down with the ship.

Suddenly, he tossed her away, making her stumble on her feet as he stormed to the hallway. Dante—or who she assumed was Dante as he was the one that captured her—came in as his alpha snarled, "I want my siblings here immediately! Tell them that Elijah is strong enough to protect himself. They have one hour!" He turned on Dante. "You will watch over her. At the first sign something is amiss, you run with her. Understand?" His voice had that terrible "or else" feeling to it, making it obvious that failure meant death.

She couldn't contain a shudder. Whoever this guy was, he did a damn good job at inspiring fear with little more than a look. As he stormed out of the room, shouting for others to make the calls immediately, Caroline shivered, acutely aware of the danger she was in.

And it was coming from all sides.

-.-.-.-.-

Klaus couldn't believe it. His mate—Caroline, as he'd been told—was being targeted by Mikael; the coincidence was too much. The only creature on the planet—other than those loyal to him—that knew his plan and parentage was after his woman. Was this a sign from the gods that he would fail?

His hands clenched into fists on his desk.

He would defy Fate and its minions. To retake his birthright and keep his mate, he would rip apart the very fabric of space if that was what it took.

"If you had to choose one or the other, which would it be?"

Klaus froze at the echoed words Elijah had asked centuries before. They'd been haunted, as if the elder brother were going through such a thing himself. Though the hybrid had scoffed at the question, he'd had to think about it. Still did.

Would he give up his rightful place as King of the Werewolves for that blonde vampire in the other room? Leave all the blood, sweat, and tears shed for nothing? What would he pick if and when the day came?

Shaking his head at himself, he forced it from his mind. He wouldn't have to worrying about choosing because he would have both in the end. It was only a matter of time. Besides, he had more important and pressing things to deal with.

His mate was in danger.

His brother was missing.

And none of the other siblings but Finn were answering his frantic calls.

-.-.-.-.-

Thousands of miles away, Elijah roared in pain and fury as illusions of a beautiful young sorceress flashed before his eyes, his arms fighting magically-enhanced bonds to grip the fantasy close to his chest. He called out for her, but no answer returned.

Rebekah laid unconscious, remembering a Valkyrie and two turned vampires. The other female's neck was snapped beneath her fingertips after a choice encounter and a shared face. One brother vampire fought for her, the other against. She whimpered in distress despite her unconsciousness, the sound avenged by a true rippper.

The youngest brother, Kol, had been fighting hard to resist the call of a lethal witch, losing more of his sanity by the minute. As he turned back to her, pain exploded behind his eyes. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head as he begged whatever god resided above for a reprieve. Still, he tried desperately to crawl to her through the pain.

All the while, their father grows nearer, demanding repayment for his loss.

-.-.-.-.-

_Now we are all caught up to Tumblr! I hope you can all wait just a little bit longer for Chapter Five. (;_

My Tumblr URL is CeceVolume


	6. Chapter Five

_Well, this is the first chapter that will posted originally on FFNet. Crazy, right? Anyways, here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Five

To say he was furious would be an understatement of epic proportions. When Finn and his Bride, Sage, showed up, they confirmed his belief that something was wrong with their other siblings. Neither of them had been able to contact Rebekah or Kol and the information they'd gotten on the wolf pack that knew of Elijah's whereabouts was just as bleak. Whoever had taken him had cleaned up their trail by slaughtering the entire pack. They were, once again, without leads, but now minus two key players in finding the lost king.

All of this, piled onto the fact that his mate was being..._difficult_, and Klaus was no longer a sane hybrid.

Caroline had been shown to his rooms—as instructed—so she could bathe and nap if she'd like, secure in the safest place on the grounds. Yet he was told that she had been ordered his hybrids around, giving demands they couldn't entirely fulfill and confusing the creatures by saying, "But I'm the alpha's _mate_; you _have_ to do as I say."

He could throttle her at this point. He had hoped for a strong mate, but, gods, did she have to be devious, too? And cunning. Definitely cunning. What better way to get wolves to do what you wanted when you were in no position of power than to exude confidence? She'd found their weak point as a pack and exploited it ruthlessly.

What was worse, she had actually convinced one of the newer additions to take her off the grounds "for a bit of fresh air". Luckily, Dante had righted the situation quickly and efficiently before they got anywhere near the front door, but Klaus didn't like this ability she seemed to wield so easily.

"Niklaus," Finn murmured, keeping his arm around Sage as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch. Ever since he'd been "found", so to speak, he hated to sit anywhere for too long. He seemed to calm down a bit when his Bride laid her hand gently on his chest. "I think we should begin looking for Mikael. If we do not get to him on our terms, he will kill us on his." He dragged Sage closer—protecting her from the mere thought of their father—to his side as her hand tightened on the material of his shift. "I won't put Sage at that kind of risk. And we already know that Mikael has something to do with Elijah's disappearance; we can safely assume he also has a part in the others."

The Original Hybrid didn't like the thought of calling a minor interlude without speaking a disappearance, but he knew better than to argue the point. His older brother was right; they would need to go after Mikael before he came after them. After his _mate_.

"That isn't the only problem," he returned just as quietly, as if he didn't want to be overheard in his own house. His hands clenched on the edge of his desk as he stood from his chair, the oak starting to crack beneath the pressure. Though it went against his innate nature to tell vampires something so important, he knew he could trust no one as completely as he did his siblings. "I found my mate. If she is to be believed, Mikael is after her, too. She muttered something about being part of a prophesy, though I have no idea what she could possibly mean by that."

The hard clearing of a throat across the room had the three turning their gazes towards the sound. Caroline stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a saccharine smile. "'If I'm to believed'? Not much trust in your _one, true mate,_ huh?" she said sarcastically before turning to Dante, her grin going soft. She patted his cheek lightly, murmuring, "Thank you, Dante. It was very kind of you to bring me here. Why don't you go take a break, relax a little? If I need you, I'll text you." She already had his cellphone number?

With a small—microscopic, actually—smile in return on his usually stoic features, the hybrid nodded, turning to leave before glancing back at Klaus. An _afterthought_ that nearly made the Original rage. "Your mate wishes to speak to you, sire. I shall be going to relax now." Then he was gone, no doubt having a time wondering what taking a break could mean.

How the _hell_ had she gotten to _Dante_? Of all the hybrids on the grounds, Klaus would have thought he would be the holdout against her charms.

Glaring at her, Klaus growled, "You're supposed to be resting." His usual authority seemed lost on her as she stepped fully into the room. Her apparent lack of fear would have endeared her to him at any other time, but he expected her to do as she was told. Especially when her safety was at risk. She was _not_ supposed to charm his hybrids into doing her bidding like some princess from a damned Disney movie!

She raised an elegant brow at him. "Oh? Well, I don't feel very tired," she answered with the regal nature of a queen and the stubbornness of a teenager. "I decided I wanted to meet whoever pulled up in the beautiful Lexus and beg them to help me out of this little...situation you've put me in." Her smile as it moved to his brother and sister-in-law was dazzling, something she had to have practiced in the mirror to give him this star-crossed effect for even the brief moment it did.

Her voice was soothing as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, the kidnapped mate of this ass—wait a second." Those blazing green eyes suddenly glowed with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. "Are you Finn and Sage Mikaelson?!" she cried, obviously unable to contain herself. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared on in horror. "You guys are...and I am...oh my God, please excuse me for, like, five minutes! I'll be right back!" Then she darted away, frantically muttering to herself about doing her hair and makeup and what the hell would she wear?!

Klaus sighed before giving his brother and Sage a dark look as they barely held back their laughter at the other vampire's reaction to their presence. "I suppose I should go make sure she doesn't kill herself in her haste. I will return shortly to finish this conversation." He stalked out of the room, throwing a, "And don't you _dare_ touch my good whiskey!" over his shoulder as he followed her delicious scent through the halls. His entire body tightened with need at the aroma.

Surprisingly, she'd unerringly found her way to Rebekah's wing, which also housed the female hybrids his sister deemed worthy. If her trail was anything to go by, she was quickly dashing between rooms to the closets, furiously riffling through to find something in her size.

He prepared to bellow for her to return to him when she appeared in front of him, fists on her hips in a gesture of female fury as she glared up at him.

"If you're going to kidnap me—or have me kidnapped, as the case may be," she hissed in a way that made the wolf within him roar for him to cut her off with a kiss, "and then have the VRF over for _freaking tea_, you have to at least have something nicer for me to wear than _this_!" She grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling it away from herself and letting it drop back to emphasize her point. Her eyes narrowed as his eyes danced. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

A smirk spread on his lips as he subtly shifted closer to her, glad that she didn't seem to notice the movement in her anger. "I never imagined my mate would, at one moment, label me her kidnapper and, in the next, demand clothing from me." He could see the mirth that threatened to bleed into her own gaze as her posture relaxed slightly. When she shut it down coldly, he felt oddly bereft, wanting to make her laugh with every fiber of his being. _I'm going bloody mad._

But he still smiled at her, moving another step toward her. "I suppose I should have stolen your Sunday best, as well. What's one more strike against me in the scheme of things?" His own anger bubbled up at the thought that he had had to steal her away at all; wasn't his mate supposed to want him as he did her? _Never wanted by anyone._

"Exactly," she replied easily. "But hindsight's twenty-twenty, and now I'm in desperate need of clothes. Is there _anything_ here that I could possibly use to meet the only Royal Couple in my lifetime? I mean, the humans had William and Kate, the Lore has Finn and Sage." She waved him towards the rest of the wing with a dismissive glance that only stoked the fire of rage beginning to burn within him. "Go, find me the clothes that I need. Your mate demands it."

He didn't know if it was the fact that she said mate with such contempt, like it was something repulsive, or if it had more to do with the fact that she was ordering _him—_the alpha—around. Either way, the natural impulse to make her happy was squelched. He wouldn't bow to anyone, not even his Queen. He would show her who was in charge, just as he was always meant to. Fate hadn't given him such a hard lot in life for him to become some little vampire's _bitch_.

In most situations like this, he would have probably been able to completely control his reaction, to stop himself from moving at all. He wasn't known for making points with words, but he knew how to. Yet here was this female who made him unpredictable, even to himself. His wolf was too close to the surface around her. Her use of humor and charm agitated him beyond belief because it meant that she was trying to blow him off. She was even being rather laid back for a kidnapping victim; she honestly thought she would get away from him, and soon.

That merely served to infuriate him.

For the second time, he grabbed her without thought and forced her to the wall before she could think to react, the air she didn't need as a vampire slamming from her lungs. His eyes caught hers, watching the green flare with mingling fear and anger.

Before she could say the words he knew were on her tongue, he murmured lowly, "I will admit, your wit is refreshing as I decide how to handle you, but your demands are not my problem. You forget that you might be my mate, but I'm _the alpha_." His voice was now husky as his eyes darted of their own accord to her lips, thinking of what she might taste like at this very moment. Probably argument and anger. What a delicious combo.

Glancing back to catch her gaze with a smirk, he slowly leaned in to breathe just beside her ear, "This once, I will do as you say, but next time, I will have no choice but to _show_ you what I can do as alpha male to make you heel."

He straightened away from her, unable to convince himself to completely let go of her yet. One hand locked around her wrist as if her were actually afraid to leave her in his own home. _What Mikael has reduced the rightful King of the Werewolves to,_ he thought sardonically.

He kept his eyes locked on her, making sure that she understood that it was no idle threat. He would teach her to do as she was told and she would damn well like it.

He could imagine delightful ways to make her bow.

For a split second, there was desire in her eyes that seemed to mimic his own. With that one look, he could see her lying in his bed as the only coherent thought she could make became moans and cries of pleasure. Would she cry his name, he wondered, when they went to bed that night? Would her smooth, alabaster skin quiver beneath his mouth? If he held her wrists so she couldn't dodge the feelings he would illicit from her, would she relax or demand to be allowed to touch him?

Gods, he wanted—needed—to sink inside her, to take her the way he was always meant to.

The moment was broken—had he been moving to have a go at her mouth?—when she shook her head, shrinking away from him. "Uh, thanks, I guess," she answered just a huskily as his voice had been, clearly at a loss for words. When he didn't step away from her, she grumbled with defiance glittering in her eyes, "Can we please get me some different clothes?"

She ducked away from him before he had fully let go of her, making his arm follow briefly after her and then fall to his side. He watched her hurry away from him down the hall, sighing as he wondered if he'd really wanted her to argue with him in that moment, to give him a reason to go through with his threat.

Tonight, when they would have time for themselves with no interruptions, couldn't come fast enough.

-.-.-.-.-

_Okay, slut-Caroline, you don't get a say anymore, _the angry vampire grumbled to her alter-ego. _Do you really wanna go down as a fatality to a werewolf? Do you?_

_ I'd like to go down _on_ him, if that's what you mean._

Groaning to herself, Caroline tried not to look at the male currently causing her inner strife, knowing that he could smell exactly how she was feeling on her. Whoever's room they were in was probably not going to like it if a baby vampire suddenly jumped the alpha and had him on their bed. Of course, they might, depending on how loyal said wolf was.

Once he'd caught up with her in the hallway, he'd shown her to his "sister who happened to be about the same size as her"'s closet, which was full of wonders she had never before dreamed of. Sure, she could have had all the clothes, but some of the shoes were downright one-of-a-kind. Because Caroline would know. She had tried in vain to limit any skin-to-skin contact with him, failing beautifully. She knew that it was a wolf's natural instinct to stay close to their mate at all times—especially before she was "claimed", so to speak—but couldn't he give her a little reprieve by _not fucking touching her_? Honestly, how was a girl supposed to think straight?

Because, Jesus in heaven, a man that looked like him was lethal to a woman, even an immortal one. That boyish, full-of-mischief grin he gave her that made her question whether he knew what she was thinking about could make anyone's knees go weak. And the lean body with just the right amount of muscles was _very_ centric in these thoughts of hers. If he wasn't trying to keep her against her will, she might have just jumped him and go it over with, gotten rid of the lust coiling in her belly.

Fantasies of his threat were already flashing through her mind at the worst possible times, like when he murmured how good she looked in the blue dress she finally chose. As a wolf, he would instantly sense the change in her and she had no doubt that he knew exactly how she was feeling.

That light English accent made her wonder if his tongue would move against her differently. The long fingers had her daydreaming about how he would use them. Luckily, she stopped herself from trying to determine length and girth through his jeans whenever he wasn't looking.

That might have completely sent her over the edge.

Now, what she _should_ have been thinking about was the fact that she was going to be spending an indeterminate amoutn of time with two people of the VRF—Vampire Royal Family. Finn and Sage's love story had immediately captured her heart as it spread throughout the Lore.

They'd been in love nearly nine hundred years ago, two vampires with immortal lifespans. When Finn disappeared, apparently locked away for eight centuries, Sage used whatever possible to find him. He'd been found, but he was...different, crazed from the torture he'd endured. Yet with patience and love, she had nursed him back to the way he had once been. Now, they were happily married in the legal human way and living their happily ever after together.

It was beautiful and heartbreaking, the perfect romance.

And she was going to meet them, both of them, face-to-face! Should she bow or curtsey or just shake their hands? What were they doing discussing Mikael with Klaus? Did he and the VRF have something, some deal, going on? He did have a large pack of werewolves, so perhaps a treaty or truce of some kind?

If so, they weren't about to help her out of her predicament. Not if it meant a war with so many werewolves. It would be suicide for them to try to leave, too. _So much for that brief, but amazing, idea,_ the blonde thought to herself as Klaus ushered her out of the feminine room and back towards the study.

As they moved down the hall, his hand found the small of her back, reminding her of all those light touches from before. She had to hold back a shiver at the memory of the electricity between them, terrified that she might really give in to it.

Like an idiot.

When she _should_ be focused on Bonnie—something that would help focus the locator spell—she found herself wondering if she should give him a go, instead. A one night deal where she got off and he got to "claim" his mate.

But it was the night of the full moon. If she did the horizontal dance with him, he would most likely lose control and bite her. And she wasn't willing to bet on that rumor she'd heard about a cure. Nah, she would rather just play it safe, thank you.

She was a bit of a pessimist that way.

Here she was getting taken over by slut-Caroline's damn hormones in a house filled with werewolves on the night of the full moon instead of finding a way to get the hell out. She had to know that this was a death-trap in the making, that it was idiotic for her to even contemplate staying longer than the next few minutes. She absolutely had to run.

"I find it strange," Klaus said in a lazy tone, his eyes still ahead of them, "that a moment ago, you were completely relaxed and now you are full of tension." His face turned to hers, that temper flickering in his eyes. "Why?" he demanded.

She didn't look at him, simply shrugged. "I'm going to meet heirs to the throne of my species, of course I'm tense. It doesn't help that I'm in a household full of werewolves on the night of the full moon, either."

He stopped even though she kept going. Voice low, almost threatening, he growled, "Do you really think I would allow my mate to be hurt by my own pack? Have I done anything to make you believe I am dishonest?" When she kept moving silently away from him, he roared, "Look at me and answer!"

She hardly spared him a glance. "Don't you dare shout at me. I'm allowed to be uncomfortable around my enemies, around wolves I don't know." And she was. She really was. Turning back towards the study, her back remained ramrod straight as she tried to contain her fear. "I don't trust anyone with any connection to Mikael; most people will sell their soul to protect themselves from him."

"I would never hand you over to—" Klaus began, only to be interrupted by Finn and Sage.

"Klaus!" Sage said, her eyes full of relief as she flashed to stand in front of him, though she didn't necessarily ignore Caroline. Her hands went to his shoulders, clenching them in sisterly affection. "Rebekah called! She's safe and alive, hasn't seen Mikael. I guess there was a fight or something that she got caught up in. But that's not even the best news!"

Finn moved in then, subtly separating them. "Brother, I received a call from the family estate, as well. Elijah has returned on his own but he...he is not _well_." An understanding seemed to ripple through him but was stopped by Sage wrapping her arms around his middle. His hand clenched hers before he spoke again. "He has Katerina, the Queen of Illusions, locked in the dungeon there. He requests that we let him handle this on his own."

Klaus's eyes widened in disbelief, but before he could speak, a loud bang was heard vibrating through the Lorean mansion. In a flash, the alpha had Caroline shoved behind him, his body blocking the view of her from anyone coming towards them. Wolves moved in a strange synchronization, as if they had one mind, towards the intruder, though Dante remained behind to guard his sire and her.

"Bloody hell, get away from me, you damned curs! I'm in no mood to play baseball with any of your heads today! I said _move_!" The words were followed by several shatters that made Caroline tense, though she was the only one.

Sage gave a small giggle as Finn rolled his eyes beside her. Dante crossed his arms over his chest with a nearly inaudible sigh, his head shaking slightly. Klaus, however, seemed utterly annoyed by the new man as he shouted, "Come to us, then!"

In the time it took her to blink, a young-looking man showed himself, his clothes singed and his temples pulsing wildly. He looked like he'd had a run in with a possessed flamethrower, but Caroline knew it was probably a bit more mystical than that.

The new man's eyes swept over her instantly, landing on Klaus's protective hold. He gave a mirthless, short laugh as his gaze caught Klaus's. "Oh, brother, you too, then? Bloody sucks, doesn't it?"

-.-.-.-.-

_And there is Chapter Five, the longest chapter to date! Expect chapters closer to this length from now on as I have recently discovered that I feel the story up to this point feels like a rough draft. I may do some rehashing, but I probably won't because I'm lazy. :P  
Also, would anyone be kind enough to make a graphic for this story? I have no talent in that field and you will get all due credit, I swear! Send it to me either here or on Tumblr._

My Tumblr URL is CeceVolume.


	7. Chapter Six

_All right, a big thank you to my wonderful beta, _**Anastasia Dreams**_! She warned me that there might be some confusion, so I'd like to tell you that Klaus _is_ a hybrid, but Caroline thinks of him as a werewolf._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Six

Caroline gaped at the immortals, uncaring that she probably looked like an idiot. Three members of the VRF stood in the same room as her; this was completely unprecedented. She had never thought that she would ever come face to face with more than one of the members, and that expectation had been based on the fact that Mikael was out to kill her.

Yet, here she was, standing between the Royal Couple and the Naughty Prince—her names for them, of course.

She had heard many stories about Kol over her three-quarter-century of life, knew that he was the youngest son and therefore the most likely to "rebel", if vampires could do that. All the rumors painted him as a charming playboy who claimed he was also a madman when crossed. If her sources were to be believed, he had little control over himself, expecting everything he wanted to fall into his lap. To defy him resulted in a quick decapitation; betrayal, however, warranted a torture too terrible to endure.

Rumor had it that he even had one of the oldest and strongest witches in history tied down at the bottom of the ocean so she would drown over and over again.

Immortal torture at its finest.

As Kol's eyes moved lazily over her, a smirk spreading over his face as he openly checked her out, she felt Klaus tense in front of her, a low growl rumbling from his throat. Apparently, the womanizing gossip that surrounded Kol hadn't slipped the werewolf's notice and he didn't like the attention being paid to her; could it be jealousy?

The Naughty Prince glanced over at the werewolf, his devious smile only broadening at the sight of Klaus in such a tizzy. She heard Klaus snarl at the vampire, a clear threat in the sound. Feeling his hand tighten on her wrist, she let out a small gasp when he yanked her behind his back, cutting off her view of Kol and his of her.

Caroline would admit sometime later that it was good to see that he wasn't completely sure of whatever hold he thought he had over her, but she really didn't want to get caught in the fight between her "mate" and the VRF.

Before anyone could come to blows, however, Sage jumped in to save the day. "Maybe we should continue this in the study," she said, her words coming fast and almost jumbled as she moved between the two. "We need to know what happened to everyone before we decide a plan of action."

When Klaus and Kol remained locked in a furious battle of wills, Finn stepped forward, subtly pulling Sage from the middle of the possible fray. "Yes," he agreed, his voice authoritative as a wise man's could be, "perhaps we should." As he was ignored just as his wife had been, he calmly stepped between the two, eye-to-eye with Klaus while Kol had his back.

The vampire and the werewolf seemed to have an unspoken conversation without a word, Klaus snarling once and being met with a short shrug. Then, as if Finn had actually convinced the wolf to do something, Klaus turned and strode back towards the study, dragging Caroline behind him as she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

This made no sense. Nothing made sense. Yet everything could, if she just believed what Klaus had told her earlier.

-.-.-.-.-

Klaus studied his mate as she twittered nervously from her spot on the sofa. She really was a strange creature, come to think of it; everything she did was to defy him rather than protect herself. It annoyed him that she was constantly trying to undermine him. How was he expected to have his queen rule beside him if she did whatever he told her not to? Reverse psychology was too much of a chore to do all day, every day.

And her excitement to see his siblings was absolutely ridiculous and he wondered if she was a royal groupie. She had certainly stared at Kol with something in her eyes, though there was no way he would ever allow her to live out that particular fantasy.

His brothers and sister-in-law sat, just watching their half-brother as he lounged back in the sofa with his arms spread across the back and his ankle resting on his knee. They no doubt wondered what his next move would be now that they knew Elijah and Rebekah were also around somewhere; he was the plotter of the family, the schemer.

But his mind was still lost on the subject of Miss Caroline Forbes, the fingers that twisted into the hem of her skirt forcing the material higher on her smooth, pale thigh. He could only imagine what it would be like running his hands up the flesh there later that night as he tasted her for the first time, feeling her quiver beneath him—

"I think we need more information on what has happened before we plan anything," Finn said, suddenly breaking the silence. He had no doubt mistook the wicked look in Klaus's eyes for plans of retribution and was quick to make sure he didn't do anything impulsive. Turning his attention to their younger brother, he added, "We need to know what happened to you, Kol, and then we will get both Rebekah's and Elijah's stories before we make any decision."

Kol rolled his eyes, no doubt wanting nothing more than to "play baseball" with a few heads other than the hybrids surrounding the house, guarding every room. "What's there to say?" he asked from his perch on the arm of the sofa across from Finn and Sage. "I was out looking for fun"—he cut Caroline a smirk and a wink—"as I usually do, sweetheart." Glancing back to his older brother, he continued in a bored tone, "Anyways, I'm out having fun at this little demon bar just outside of that little town to the south."

Klaus noticed Caroline tense, knew that she came from the little town to the south. No doubt she was wondering if he had fought and killed one of her friends, though why she should be worried about others was beyond him. It made so little sense for a being such as her to think about the peasants; didn't she know how very powerful she was in this world of theirs?

"And so," Kol said, once again taking Klaus's attention, "all of a sudden I have this feeling that my chest is heavy and when I look up there's this little glaring bitch—excuse me, _witch_—that looks absolutely disgusted by me. I figure that she must be my Bride, but she turns my head to mush, tries to start me on fire, and leaves before I can follow her." Once again, he gave Caroline a look that was obviously meant for seduction. "Of course, I wouldn't have followed; there are some other women I would like to try before I settle down."

Klaus stood then, roaring, "Enough! I will rip out your liver as I did in the Elizabethan court!" He pointed his finger in the younger man's face as he blocked Caroline with his body once again. "You may be my brother, but this is my mate and you won't touch her!"

Holding up his hands with mocking surrender on his features, Kol replied, "Brother, there is no reason to be upset! I was only pointing out that I will not be tied down any time soon; I was not propositioning your mate, though she does happen to be an exceptional beauty."

If one more potentially charming word came out of his younger brother's mouth, Klaus would not be held liable for the organs he tore out of him. Perhaps the liver wasn't enough. Maybe a lung and the spleen, as well as his kidneys would suffice. Anything to teach the ego with legs some manners.

"Wait," Caroline interjected, gaining a look from all but Klaus. "I'm really confused here. I know Klaus is trying to convince me that he's a Mikaelson, but is he really?" She was met with the narrowing eyes from all in the room—they were no doubt trying to decide if she could be trusted with the full secret or just a part of it. "I mean, he is for sure a werewolf, but you guys are vampires. Is he really a hybrid?"

Bloody hell, why couldn't she just believe him without asking so many damned questions?!

The Mikaelson family—or what was there of it—glanced at each other, speaking without words on how they should handle this. Their family was a complicated one: six siblings born of a head witch, five of which were conceived with her human husband and one that was the son of the King of the Werewolves. They weren't born vampires as it was believed in the Lore; they were the first _turned_ vampires, the beginning of the turned.

Despite popular opinion, born vampires couldn't change humans. Their blood was too potent and acted more as a poison to humanity than a cure to it. And the Turned were actually much more powerful than the Born; their humanity gave them a certain edge because it gave them power over cold logic that made them stubborn and vicious. Humans couldn't turn off their emotions and stick to the rational, something that was amplified in the Turned; they could fight with fury and rage rather than strategy and win in strength. Though it was harder to kill a born vampire, a turned vampire could adapt. They would never scar, but muscle and strength was constantly built up because of the small amount of human blood still in their body.

But this wasn't information they shared with everyone. Even Sage had had to wait until after she had married Finn in an eternal bonding ceremony and even then they had still been skeptical of telling her the whole truth. Now, they knew that it was fine; the bond between a vampire and his Bride had definitely overcome any…adversity Finn had gone through in the past.

Finding all eyes on him, Klaus realized that it was up to him. He would decide how much they told her. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset, but he should have known it would be his choice.

She was his mate after all.

Plopping down next to her once again, he just stared at her, lounging back in his seat once again. "I was changed into a vampire, love, not born one." He left the implied "like my siblings" on the end so that he didn't necessarily lie to her but also didn't tell their secret.

The confusion on her face at his words was almost sweet.

Just as she opened her mouth to question him, he added, "I may be Esther the witch's son, but I am not Mikael the vampire's. My mother turned out to not only be Mikael's Bride, but also the werewolf king's mate. They conceived me when she slept with the king. When I didn't show the same vampiric side as my siblings, Mother took matters into her own hands and had me turned. Unfortunately, Mikael is no fool and knew of the deceit almost immediately." There. No true lie, just a little omission here and there. If she wasn't such a problematic woman, he wouldn't have to worry that she would tell the world the family secret.

Caroline just gaped at him, then turned to the others who nodded in agreement. He could hear her suck in a hard breath—why did she insist on breathing, gasping, choking, etc. when she didn't have to breathe in the first place—as she realized that she was sitting next to one of the most powerful creatures in existence.

"That's impossible," she muttered breathily, scrambling off the sofa to move with vampire speed to the other side of the room. "Werewolves never survive the transition. They can't do it."

Kol and Finn now looked bored, though Sage seemed like she wanted to go to the baby vampire and tell her it would all be okay. Klaus, however, stood slowly, moving to the liquor cabinet. Taking out two glasses, he poured both he and Caroline a shot of whiskey. He went to her then, offering it. "But Mother used her magic. It was a bit tricky, but I made it out alive. As you can see," he added with a smile that she didn't return. When she still hadn't taken his offered drink, he took her hand, wrapping her fingers around it. "That's it, sweetheart," he murmured in a way that he had only ever done for Rebekah when they—well, the others, at least—had been human as Caroline brought the glass to her lips for a long sip. He could feel his family's eyes digging into his back, wondering at his strange behavior, but he wiped the feeling away to comfort her. "You've had a bit of a shock; this will help."

She kept her eyes locked on his as she finished off the drink rather quickly, surprising him. He wouldn't have taken her as much of a whiskey drinker; she struck him as either Vodka Tonic or Bacardi Coke—with kick but not so much burn.

Bravado flashed over her face as she stood taller, as if she couldn't let her guard down. Despite the probably disturbing news of the existence of his kind in her world, she was taking it in stride, though he'd thought that she would immediately try to make it out of the house and away from him. He was a monster that monsters feared, after all. Instead, she was giving him a suspiciously analyzing look with no fear in sight.

It seemed he had a lot to learn about his little mate.

"Why is there a strange woman in my house, wearing my dress?" a familiar voice demanded from the other side of the room. He could practically hear his sister narrow her eyes, cross her arms, and cock her hip to one side before he even turned around. She was glaring at him, tilting her head just a little farther than she usually did. "And drinking the liquor, too. I know we have no need to worry about something as insignificant as money, but I don't like other people taking my things."

Before Klaus had the time to tell her that she should treat Caroline with a little more respect, his little mate was already in front of Rebekah, eyeing her as if she knew her from somewhere.

Letting her vampire face out, Rebekah hissed, "Get away from me, little vampire, before I tear your arms off!"

"You!" Caroline cried, ignoring Klaus's sister's threat as her own monstrous face formed. Hands going to Rebekah's shoulders, she shoved her back, snarling, "You were the one that was flirting with Tyler when he and I went out a few weeks ago! You _slut_!"

Just as Klaus froze at the insinuation and the need to know who the hell Tyler was, Kol chuckled, that smirk he'd had for far too long tipping the corners of his lips up. "Oh, isn't that rich! Our brother's mate dated someone that our sister tried to sleep with! Classic."

Klaus's mind filled with…jealousy? He had never been jealous of a man he had never met before! He had no reason to be; he was the Hybrid. All other creatures were inferior to him in every way. Yet there was still another man on Caroline's mind? An ex-boyfriend—he'd better be an ex because she wasn't going to be seeing him again, that was for sure—that had apparently meant a lot to her if she was about to go up against one of the royals.

"Do you know who I am?!" Rebekah shrieked as Sage stood to get between them, shoving Caroline—harder—in return.

"Yeah, Princess Slut! Don't touch my boyfriend!"

Sage jumped between them as Caroline moved to attack, but Klaus was rooted to his spot even as Kol cheered on the chick fight and Finn moved like lightning to hold Rebekah back so she couldn't hurt his Bride. His vision was red. He couldn't think clearly. He could feel the wolf within him coming to the surface, infuriated at the thought of her still having that Tyler fellow.

She was his. She was always meant to be his. Fate had decreed that before either of them was born. Yet she so easily called another man her boyfriend, making him feel like a fellow from a sitcom. He was supposed to be her everything, but she obviously cared little for him, if at all.

He had never thought knowledge of that would hurt so badly.

Suddenly, breaking into his anger and pain, he heard Caroline whimper and his eyes immediately found her. Despite Finn and Sage's involvement, Rebekah had managed to get his blonde mate pinned to the ground, her hands wrapped around Caroline's throat. Though the born vampire was struggling, it was in vain because Rebekah would always have the upper hand.

With a snarl, Klaus threw himself into the fray, savagely yanking his sister away from Caroline and tossing her aside. "That is enough, Rebekah!" he growled furiously. "This is my mate; you will treat her with all the respect you would show me." Turning towards Caroline, he held out a hand. "Come on, love; a good strangling never hurt anyone."

He knew by the way Sage shook her head that he had no doubt upset both his sister and his woman, but at least they weren't thinking about each other anymore. And Tyler was probably far from Caroline's mind after her near-strangulation by way of royal vampire. It gave him a certain amount of satisfaction that couldn't be diminished when the woman slapped his offer of help away before getting up on her own, not even rubbing at her throat, though it had to be sore. The seething glare he got only made him grin inwardly at the strength his queen possessed.

She would need it.

-.-.-.-.-

After much debate—during which Caroline was silent—the royal dispute before her was decided. They were going to travel to their London estate to meet with Elijah personally. If his abduction had anything to do with Mikael, they would assume that their father was ready to go in for the kill and they would take the defensive. If it was really little more than a brief period of his not contacting anyone—doubtful, but a possibility, as Finn pointed out—they would simply go on the offensive. Apparently, they were sick of having to look over their shoulders to make sure that no one was following them.

All Caroline could think was: good riddance. She couldn't sit around here anymore and it was obvious that this was a family affair. Since Klaus hadn't claimed her yet, that made her out of the loop, which meant she could just go on her merry little way. And hide so that he never found her again.

Bonnie would help her with that.

As Rebekah sent her a last searing glance before disappearing into her wing of the house to pack, Caroline realized that not only were his siblings leaving, but _Klaus_ was putting on his coat. Which meant he was leaving.

Would it be too much trouble for her to ask for a ride, pretty please with sugar on top?

When the others had completely vanished, Klaus finally looked at her, his face a mask, though his voice came out patient and…husbandly. "Aren't you going to grab a coat or something, love? It's going to be cold outside, what with the wind. And we have to go to your home to pack your things. Unless you would rather I send my hybrids there to do it for you. I will just buy you new clothes in London, in any case," he said matter-of-factly as he crossed to grab a surprisingly feminine coat off the hook just beside the door.

She blinked in shock, but he was already behind her, guiding her hands into the sleeves. What the…what did he mean by "in London"? Did he think _she_ was going with _him_ out of the country?

"No," she murmured, shaking her head even as he slipped the coat the rest of the way on her. "No, no, no! I am _not_—I repeat _not_—going to London with you!" She spun to face him, glaring up at him furiously. "You can't get me on that plane quietly! I'll kick and scream!"

-.-.-.-.-

_All right, I'm thinking about just putting Caroline's little nicknames for people at the end of each chapter so there is no confusion. I almost forgot myself about VRF being Vampire Royal Family. Haha._


	8. Chapter Seven

_Okay, so I haven't heard from my beta in awhile. Once she gets the chapter back to me, I'll replace this one with the edited version, but I wanted to get this up today!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries._  
_

Chapter Seven

"I told you, I'm not going with you!"

Caroline's cries fell on deaf ears as Klaus ignored her struggles, shifting her to better fit over his shoulder. He easily dodged her flailing limbs, catching her legs whenever they came too close to certain parts of his anatomy that he was sure she would soon feel bad for injuring.

Because holding her as he had when she'd first started her "kicking and screaming" was driving him towards the brink.

All he could think about was the scent of her swirling in his head, the smooth skin against him, unprotected by the length of the dress. He watched the images pulled from fantasies flash before his eyes as he was drawn into the knowledge that he would claim her before the night was over.

Caroline, bent over the nearest surface, his hand on her back, keeping her arched as she pleaded in moans for more. The feeling of her slick, wet heat around him, drawing him in deeper than he had ever been with anyone else. The feeling of his lips, his fangs, at her neck, marking her as his for the rest of their eternal lives as his.

Even as he tried to contain those thoughts—they would become reality soon enough—he couldn't shake them completely. As he tossed her unceremoniously into the car, he noted the silk and lace panties that showed before she could fix her skirt. When he climbed into the driver's seat only a blink later and started the car before she could jump out, he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the creamy white expanse of thigh that threatened to be his undoing.

He wanted to bury his mouth between those legs, listen to her cry out as her fingers locked in his hair. He wanted to watch her as he brought her pleasure that she couldn't escape.

Jesus, but she made him like a teenage virgin once again!

Turning his focus fully on driving, he followed the directions that Dante had given him on getting to her place of residence. Though the hybrid hadn't been there—had caught her and a _berserker_ fleeing on the highway—he had all the information on her address, her phone number, even her preferred blood type. It was almost ridiculous how easy sleuthing had become, thanks to the Internet and loose lips.

"You can't just take me away, you know," she grumbled when she realized that he was most certainly _not_ letting her out of the car. Her arms crossed over her chest and she pouted like a beautiful, spoiled child in the passenger seat. "My friends will come looking for me. And I've got the last Bennett witch on my side, so you're completely boned! Not to mention my friends, the Valkyries!"

He tried not to roll his eyes at her. Of course, he knew all about the last Bennett witch. He'd known her however-many-greats grandmother back when his siblings had still been mortal. They were a nasty breed of witch, capable of things that most wouldn't dare to try on a good day. They were powerful because they had been the first witch family to come out of Chaos—the place where all the Lore had been created. There were rumors that they could turn an immortal's head inside out with just a mere look, that there was a prophesy about the power that the last one of the line would hold.

Not that he particularly cared. Unfortunately, the Bennetts had been hunted to near extinction by Mikael himself, supposedly to bring about the last of the line that would hold her own power, as well as all the power of her ancestors. Klaus had no doubt that his "father" hoped to use her to end his children for good, along with all the other Turned.

But it was intriguing that his mate was so close to the witch. Perhaps he could convince his queen to persuade her friend on his side, to help him recover his crown and rightful throne.

"You're totally going to get an aneurism for this," Caroline suddenly growled under her breath, turning towards him with fury glittering in her eyes. She stabbed one long finger into his shoulder as if to make her point hit home. "I swear, God as my witness, I will let Bonnie make you go through so much pain, you'll wish you were dead. You'll hope and pray that she'll end your misery!" Her voice had risen to a hard shout, making it impossible for him to hold back his smirk.

This little, fragile vampire was trying to threaten the King of Torture. How cute.

Glancing over at her, he murmured darkly, "Oh, love, I've been through much worse in my long life than anything _you_ could ever imagine. I've seen things, felt things that would have killed you a hundred times over." He looked back at the road, his voice changing to a more…mocking sound, he supposed. "Besides, you're my mate; you will go where I go because that is the only way for me to protect you. I won't trust anyone else with what's mine, not when you are far too precious for me to give up."

She scoffed at him, sinking back into her seat. "Whatever. What you really mean is that you won't miss out on the chance to have little Satan babies." Before continuing on her tirade, she cut him a hard glare. "I'm no broodmare." With that, she turned her mutinous gaze out the windshield and he could practically _hear _the gears in her mind working overtime, trying to figure out a way to run from him.

The wolf inside him begged her to try.

"I never suggested that you should be," Klaus replied easily, though there was a lump of pure lust in his throat that made his voice just begin to rasp. "I have always wanted a large family like my own, but I have no intentions to share you when I've only just found you." He cut her an innocent look, though he knew that desire shined in his eyes. "I wouldn't want to frighten our future children when we christen every room in our home."

Her eyes wide, she swung her head to gape at him, those perfect pink lips slightly parted. For a moment, he could see several things pass across her face, most of all disbelief. How could she be shocked? Surely she knew that a werewolf's need to be touched, their appetite for sex more than healthy. And that only amplified in a hybrid because of a vampire's naturally enhanced emotions and senses.

But she wasn't shocked for long. Instead, a cool, aloof expression came over her features and she smiled coldly. "Oh? You do realize that you have to have sex to have kids, don't you? And there is no way in _hell_ that you are getting anywhere near me in that sense."

It was his turn to look at her in surprise. A mate that refused sex? What the hell? Was she frigid? He would have to break her of that little problem.

Fury came over him, though, when he wondered at this Tyler fellow that she had been with. Perhaps he had hurt her in some way? Or was she still in love with the bloke? At that thought, he gripped the steering wheel too tight in his hands, listening to it begin to crack beneath the pressure. He would have to kill Tyler immediately if that were the case. He wouldn't have some ghost haunting their bed.

When he took her, he would make sure that she could recall no other before him.

His voice was low, barely more than an inhuman snarl that most certainly caught her attention. But he didn't back down, despite the fear rolling off her in waves. "I won't be in competition for my own mate's affection. Mark my words, there will be no one for you but me from here on out." His eyes cut to hers. "Do I make myself clear?" When she didn't respond, he leaned closer, uncaring of the speed they were going in the car. "No. One. Else. If you won't have me, then you'll have no one."

He moved back into his original position to stare furiously at the road ahead—where the hell had those storm clouds come from?—and tried to block out the darkening thoughts that clouded his mind. The feel of the as-of-yet unknown Tyler's neck separating from his shoulders as Klaus's hands tightened around it. The unholy bloodlust at the thought that someone might hold her heart that wasn't him.

It hardly mattered, however. Whether it was that night or a century later, Klaus would own her body and soul. Her heart was trivial.

But he couldn't help the pang in his chest at the thought of never gaining her love.

-.-.-.-.-

She was locked in a car with an insane hybrid bent on claiming her as his own. An enraged, insane hybrid that looked as if he would tear apart the next person they crossed paths with and didn't seem to understand the word no. He would do whatever he wanted, regardless of how she felt about it, how much she begged and pleaded with him to stop.

Wonderful.

An idea suddenly came to her, however. Matt was a mortal berserker whose home was protected by that age-old, invisible barrier that kept anyone uninvited out. She was already invited in because that was where she lived. And that meant that she would be able to get in, but she couldn't invite others.

Klaus wouldn't be able to get in.

Could fate really be this good to her? Sure, hiding out was only a temporary solution, but she could come up with a solution once she was hidden away. Maybe call Bonnie and Elena for some backup. Not to mention that Matt would be there and, if anything were to happen to her, might go into a berserker rage.

Even hybrids would have trouble with that.

She could barely contain the smirk on her face as she thought about it. Oh, how beautiful it would be to see Klaus get his ass handed to him by Matt. Just to watch that smugness disappear for a short while would be enough to get her through her darkest days that were yet to come.

The ride continued in silence—he was lost to his anger and she was too caught up in plans of revenge—until they finally came to a stop in front of the house. Thunder rolled overhead, making Caroline wonder if maybe the Valkyrie were close by as she stepped out of the car.

She wondered if she should dash towards the front door or just walk slowly, as if nothing were out of the norm. If he knew without having her direct him where she lived, he might also know that there was a mortal living in the house. That meant that he would also know that he couldn't get in without an invitation. And it didn't look like Matt was home; maybe he was out looking for her with their friends? God, that would be fantastic. The Valkyrie, Bonnie and the witches, and all her other friends would fall upon this place like a plague. There would be nothing Klaus could do to stop them, no matter how strong he was.

The hybrid in question was beside her before she could even take a step towards her haven, his hand at the small of her back as he urged her forward. She discreetly snuck a glance under her lashes towards him, noting that he didn't look any more pleased than he'd been in the car. His jaw—with that slight bit of stubble across it—was clenched tight, his eyes dark and uncompromising. The touch on her back was light, but his other hand was held next to his side as a fist, as if he wanted to slam it through something.

_Oh, God, I'm totally playing with fire here!_ Her mind worked furiously, trying to figure out something else, something that would get her as far from him as possible. As soon as possible, too.

But they were already next to the door, he was already pulling the key out—when had he stolen that from her?—and pushing it open. Instinctively, she took the first step inside, feeling as if she might explode from holding the air trapped in her lungs. Something was going to happen, something terrible. She could feel it swelling in the air, a sick premonition that her little plan was going to fail.

Because they always did. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't win.

So she didn't even glance back when she heard his grunt as he hit the barrier. She took a deep breath, hoping that improvisation would work. Something to get her away from him.

She had a life to lead. Sure, it was full of running at the slightest whisper of Mikael's name, but it was hers. She couldn't be with Klaus; he would never let her make any choices on her own. If she didn't fight hard enough, he might simply lock her away in that giant mansion of his, surrounded by his personal army of slaves.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded from behind her, making her turn slowly with a smirk on her face. She had to play it cool even when he thrashed wildly against the barrier. "Has this house been spelled?"

Her smile turned into a dropped mouth, her hand flying up in mock shock. "Oh? I didn't mention that I live with a _mortal_ berserker, did I? You'll have to be invited in." Looking around, she pretended to search for her missing roommate in the cabinets, the dish washer, and even the trashcan. "I can't seem to find him anywhere! And you know _he_ has to be the one to invite you inside." Crossing one arm under the other and putting her hand to her face in a mock-puzzled expression, she murmured, "I don't know _what_ we're going to do."

His eyes narrowed and his lip lifted in a snarl as the face of the monster within him showed for a brief moment. "Get out here, Caroline, before I go out and _find_ this berserker, kill him, and have to come back to fetch you." His gaze held hers, an unflinching blue battling against her shocked green.

Some long buried instinct told her that he would make good on his threat, that he would go out there and kill the still-vulnerable Matt without remorse. In his mind, it would be bringing him closer to his ultimate goal of having her at his side and he would be unforgiving in that pursuit. Ruthless.

The only thing that she could do to keep her friend safe from Klaus—though she was sure that he would be able to hold his own at least for a little while—was whatever the hybrid wanted. She might hate that, and him, but she couldn't just let this monster go out and destroy anything and everything she held dear.

But when she was about to take that step outside, a voice caught both their attentions.

"Who is this guy, Caroline?"

Matt. He was back and at the very worst time. Not to mention outside their personal safe zone.

Her eyes went to him, finding him across the yard next to Klaus's shiny black car, arms crossed over his chest in a decidedly intimidating way. She could already see the power his mortal body held starting to pump through him, making the muscles beneath his T-shirt pulse subtly with new strength.

But she could also see the wounds from their earlier car crash via Dante that hadn't healed. Yes, he had supernatural healing, but it wasn't nearly up to par with a vampire's or a werewolf's. The next morning he would still be stiff, but now the cut along his brow and the gash in his leg weren't getting better fast enough. Turning her gaze to Klaus, she knew that he saw them too and would exploit them to achieve his goal.

Dear God, Matt might not survive a confrontation with Klaus.

Clearing her throat, she forced a smile to come to her mouth, though there was a warning in her eyes directed at her friend. "This is Klaus. He's helping me with the…Mikael problem. He's going to hide me away for a bit," she said stiffly, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Of course, Matt saw right through that and cut a hard glare towards the hybrid. "What are you threatening her with?" he growled, stepping towards the older immortal. His face remained a stoic mask of fearsome determination and loyalty to her. She wanted to scream at him to leave, to protect himself, but her voice wouldn't come as Klaus took a languid step forward, opening his arms as if to well the other man.

"Ah! You must be the_ mortal_ berserker Caroline told me about!" he called, as if she was introducing him to her friend and he was glad to be involved. But there was a tension in his back that warned her he was an animal just waiting to attack its prey.

Sure enough, his entire demeanor changed in a flash just before he appeared behind Matt, arm locked around his neck to cut off air. Though the berserker fought the hold, Klaus was relentless and unmoving. "She is my mate, I'll have you know," the hybrid snarled in the other man's ear, just loud enough for Caroline to hear. "And we have a bit of family business to attend to, so I suggest"—furious eyes met hers from over Matt's head—"she packs her things and leaves with me if she hopes to preserve your rather pathetic life."

Caroline moved forward, wanting to protect Matt, but her instincts told her that that would be the wrong move. She fought with her own body, wanting to go to them and stop this, yet she remained planted in her spot.

"Time's ticking, love," Klaus called out mockingly, something quite similar to betrayal playing on his face. "This one might pass out from lack of oxygen and I'll simply crush his windpipe then. Though I should do it on principle alone." He glanced down at Matt's struggling form, tightening the hold on his neck until he nearly made good on his threat.

"Stop!" Caroline cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Please! I'll…I'll go get my stuff! Just please _don't hurt him_!"

She couldn't lose Matt, the one person who had never looked at her funny for being a vampire, her closest friend. Yes, she had the girls and once-upon-a-time Tyler—not to mention the Lore folks from the bar—but Matt was the only one that didn't cringe away from her when he figured out what she was. Back then, when they first met, he hadn't liked her because she was a bit of a bitch, not because she was a blood-drinker.

_God, just don't let him die!_

With a cry of alarm as Klaus's face turned murderous, she bolted to her room, throwing everything she could get her hands on into a suitcase at the end of her bed. She paid no attention to what she grabbed or how it ended up in the case, just filled it before slamming it closed and dashing with it outside.

Matt's eyes were just fluttering closed, rolling back into his head, when she appeared.

"I did it, I packed, I'll go with you to London! Don't kill him!" she pleaded as she grabbed on to Klaus's arm. Her mind nearly went blank in panic when the hybrid didn't loosen his hold on the mortal, merely glared down at him with contempt. In her haze, there was a moment of clarity, reminding her that she had more than enough power to stop Klaus.

All it would take was a few words to stop him in his tracks.

Angry tears filling her eyes, she took a step back, gritting from between clenched teeth, "If you kill him, I will _never _forgive you. I may be your mate, but I don't feel the same about you. I will leave and you will never find me."

In shock, Klaus turned his head towards her, the only sign that he had heard her. His eyes narrowed, but she met his gaze with a fierce resolve that he couldn't combat. He must have seen it because he dropped Matt's unconscious body to the ground without grace, swiftly snatching her arm and forcing her to follow him.

After practically tossing her in the car, the hybrid sped off without a word, leaving the car in awkward silence the whole ride to the airport.

_Chapter seven everyone! :D_

_For spoilers, questions, regularly updated schedules, check out my Tumblr. _CeceVolume


	9. Chapter Eight

_As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, _**Anastasia Dreams**, _for all the help she gives me with each and every chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries._  
_

Chapter Eight

Silence.

Absolute and deafening, it filled the private jet as six immortals sat amongst each other, each thrust into their own problems and thoughts by the unforgiving tension. It seemed only Finn and Sage went unaffected; their hands linked as they both rested against the back of their seats, sleeping away the ride with a shocking amount of comfort. Rebekah was pretending to follow suit, though her eyes often wandered to the other blonde on the plane, fury rolling off the Original in nearly palpable waves.

It was Kol, however, that worried Caroline the most. Surprising since she was seated next to a hybrid bent on making her his captive mate for the rest of eternity. But the way the Naughty Prince strummed the armrest of his seat, twittering while he glared out the window…it was unnerving. From what she had heard, he was unflappable, distant and aloof despite his charming ways.

So what the hell was going on with him?

"My brother wouldn't dare touch you knowing what you are to me, so I suggest you put that thought from your head," Klaus rumbled suddenly, dangerously close to her ear. When she jumped a little in surprise, turning her gaze to him, his eyes were narrowed on her with punishment clear in their depths. "I wasn't lying when I told you there would be no one for you but me; don't ever doubt what I will do to ensure that."

For a moment, she was too stunned to do anything but stare back at him as she tried to piece together what the hell he was talking about. Then, realizing that he was—in essence—calling her a slut, she didn't bother to hide her disgust. "You're accusing _me_ of wanting your _brother_?" she snarled, debating whether she should slap him or simply spit in his face at the insinuation. "Don't _for one minute_ think that I will allow you to say things like that about me! I can want whomever I choose to! I. Am. Not. _Yours_." Turning her head away, she muttered under her breath, "Out of date _Neanderthal_."

For a long moment, there was once more nothing but tension in the cabin of the jet. It was obvious that Klaus was waiting for her to take back what she'd said; she would do no such thing. A part of her wished that he would hold his breath for the apology or rescinding statement he was obviously waiting for. Then maybe she could get away.

The quiet didn't last long, however. Klaus suddenly leaned close to her ear once again, his breath making her stifle a twitch of discomforting arousal—she _so_ did not find this psychopath sexy in the least!—as it blew against her ear. "Love, the only reason you have not been shown the error of your thinking is because we are currently in a plane and I wouldn't want to knock it off balance in any way."

Knock it off balance? Who the hell did this guy think he was, suggesting that he had the power make a plane fall off course?! It would take a helluva lot more than some barbaric shouting—

"But tonight, when we are alone in our room, I'll show you _exactly_ what happens when _my mate_ has misbehaved," he continued, making her eyes widen in shock at what he was suggesting. Her eyes flew to find his, her hair swinging behind her as her head swiftly turned to his. "I promise you," he went on with a sinful smirk alight on his face, "that, by this time tomorrow, you won't be able to recall any man before me and you certainly won't be thinking about any other that could come after. You'll be putty in my hands, willing to do whatever I want."

She stared at him with a mixture of shock, anger, and…goddamnit, she was so _not_ going to think of him that way! It wasn't as if he would be able to make that threat a reality; she was bolting the second the plane touched down. There was no way that she was going to sit around under this male's control, waiting for someone else to come and rescue her.

And she told him as much. Leaning closer than she ever had before to the monster in the seat next to hers, she growled lowly, "You can have a night with your _hand_ because I sure as hell won't be having _sex_ with you. You might think there is some cosmic connection between us, but I don't and there's no way you're getting in these pants anytime soon." Forcing herself to straighten in her seat, she donned the blasé attitude of an aloof queen, glaring down her nose at the peasant before her. "In other words, _Klaus_, you can go _fuck_ yourself."

He was noticeably taken aback by her words, a snarl forming on his lips after several tense moments. His teeth gnashed together, his jaw working as it clenched and unclenched noticeably. "Don't think for one second, _Caroline_, that I will accept such behavior. I hope you know what you're up against." Copying her pose in a surprisingly masculine way, he sat in his seat like a king at his throne, watching her with an unfathomable expression. If it weren't for the small glimmer of expectation—desire—in his eyes, she would have believed that he was furious with her.

She couldn't let him throw his weight around, however. There was no way that she could allow him to believe that his word was law! If she said she wasn't having sex with him, he was going to _have_ to make do with someone or something else. And that was all there was to it.

"You can't intimidate me into letting you claim me," she said, hiding her fury behind cold indifference. "It won't mean anything if you bully me into it."

He chuckled at that, mischievous mirth twinkling in his darkening blue eyes. "Ah, love, I won't have to." His fingers suddenly captured her wrist, bringing the underside of it to his lips. Pressing a soft kiss there that sent her pulse racing, he murmured, "I have been around for a _very_ long time, sweetheart; a baby vampire like yourself won't stand a chance against my seduction." With another lingering kiss on her skin, he pulled away, glancing towards his siblings who he knew were listening in. Smirk still on his face, he spoke blandly, as if they had just been discussing the weather. "We should be landing soon; I hope you are prepared to meet the head of your 'VRF'."

Face flushing brightly, Caroline turned away from him, trying to keep her mind from wandering to the images his words put in her mind. From her knowledge of werewolves, she knew they enjoyed bending their women over things: beds, counters, tables. Would this male do that? Or would he allow her to fight him for dominance, the two of them rolling over and over on the bed, both demanding to be the one in charge?

_Sexually frustrated, much?_ Caroline asked herself, unable to shake the images of them doing just that. _Bad, slut-Caroline, bad! You need to keep your head in the game!_

_ It's been far too long without a little some-some! Can't we just exchange a few orgasms and then go our separate ways? Look at him! He's gorgeous!_

Okay, so she was arguing with the more…physical side of her personality. So what? She needed to back up and think about her possible options because werewolves didn't just "exchange a few orgasms" and ditch out. Not with their mates, at least. She needed to get away from him and fast; Klaus the Sexy was _off_ her list of potentials.

As she tried to get a grip on herself, she couldn't help sneaking peeks at him, hoping to find something unattractive that she could focus on to turn her off him. It had worked her entire life so far; every man she had ever encountered had one flaw that she could exploit in her mind to get her away from him. Usually, it was an ugly scar or a tooth out of place. One time, it was even something as miniscule as a mole placed just beneath his earlobe.

But where the hell was one on Klaus?

Sure, she could see a small, nearly invisible scar where his neck met his collar—from before he grew into his immortality, no doubt. Instead of being repulsed, however, she couldn't shake the urge to lick it. The small, almost unnoticeable difference in color from his skin was drawing her like a magnet, making her want to bury her face there. A feast of blood awaited her, she knew, and an altogether too encompassing pleasure from the exchange of essence.

Moving her eyes away from the mark forcibly, she wondered at his stubble. Usually, it didn't have much appeal to her; kissing someone with it always led to a burn that itched for at least a day, leaving the area around her mouth irritable and red. Looking at him, though, she enjoyed the look on him, _wanted _to feel the scruff against her skin.

Jesus, and his dimples! She could even see them playing on his face as he ignored her now-obvious scrutiny of him, a beacon of light in her sexual distress.

How was she supposed to combat this male when he was absolutely gorgeous? Honestly, slut-Caroline was going to have an easier time gaining control than ever before with him!

Meaning she would have to be on guard for anything. There was no way she could let his millennium of experience overtake her; she was going to have to regroup and build up her defenses.

Which meant she had to keep him from murmuring to her in that all-too-sexy accent of his. The only way she could think to achieve this was to feign sleep like Rebekah and hope that he didn't see through the charade.

As she let her eyes drift closed, she tried to stay focused on something that would keep her alter-ego at bay, at least until she could successfully disappear. The only thing she could come up with was the fact that Mikael was after her, waiting in the shadows to take her head.

The thought of the dangerous vampire brought her to the rhyme that had ruled her life for as long as she could remember, her mind slowing as it played over and over in her head.

_Little gold-haired vampire,  
Why do you sleep?  
Here comes the Grim Reaper  
To take you to his keep._

-.-.-.-.-

Klaus stared down at the blonde vampire now cuddled against his chest in the car. After their exchange, she had fallen asleep rather quickly, though she'd moaned quietly beneath her breath. His heart had clenched at the fear coming off her and he'd been unable to stop himself from comforting her by drawing her into his lap and stroking her hair.

She'd quickly quieted as if he were doing something right, curling into him like a kitten as she mumbled something about a reaper. The wolf within him had immediately howled in glee at the feeling of her being safe in his arms; he'd chased away her bad dreams and that was his reward.

They'd sat like that for the remainder of the flight, though he had expected her to wake up and shove him away. Yet she'd buried herself into him, as if he offered some kind of protection or comfort that she unconsciously leaned on.

Even when they'd landed, she'd barely stirred, clutching his shirt in her fingers. Was this what matehood was like? This tightening in his chest, the heaviness in his heart? He wanted to chase whatever frightened her away, wanted to show her that she had nothing to fear while he was still alive. He'd been born to be her protector, to ward off the bad things that seemed to follow after her.

Including Mikael.

Now, as he held her close in the car and remembered their time at her—no, that boy's—house, he wondered if he had been too hasty in believing that she would have to be hidden away until he had his throne. She was a clever one, easily using both weaknesses _and_ strengths against her opponents. He had no doubt that she had come up with the idea to hide within the mortal's home quickly, meaning she wasn't afraid to be underhanded and sneaky. She'd used her position as his mate to stop him from killing that lover of hers. Hell, she'd told a being older and more powerful than herself to fuck himself.

Staring down at her, he realized that she would be a fearsome queen. It would take everything within him to keep her from battle, he knew, and their children would be protected by her life. She had a loyalty and inner strength that he had to admire, something he had never seen before in an immortal so young.

He just needed to convince her to stay with him because, as she'd said, she might be his mate, but that meant nothing to her.

Oh, the ways he would _convince_ her. He couldn't imagine a more delightful endeavor.

As the car came to a stop, Klaus turned his attention to the Mikaelson Manor. Protected by magic to keep any unwanted persons out, it held an eerie aura that made the humans in the areas surrounding it believe it to be haunted. They spoke of ghosts that whispered in the dark of night, wolves that howled when someone got too close to the intimidating gates. They gossiped over the meaning of the seal in the center of that gate, saying that it was a warning to all never to enter.

Actually, it was their family crest from the times when his family had been mortal themselves. It meant nothing other than the bond of their family, what they had overcome in times past. The humans were merely proving themselves to be idiots, seeing something that wasn't there.

Turning his attention to Kol, Klaus jerked his head to motion for him to announce their entrance. "Go to the intercom, tell Elijah we're here. He is the only one capable of opening the gates."

His youngest brother turned a glare to him, no doubt up in arms at the order, but his eyes fell on the blonde cuddled against the hybrid and…were they softening? As if deciding it was for the greater good, Kol pushed the door open, crossing to the intercom.

What the hell had gone through his mind? Why had he looked at Caroline that way?

Klaus really didn't _want _to kill his brother, but the wolf within him demanded that retribution be paid against anyone who dared to think to look at his mate that way.

It was strange, this instinct coming alive. Though his wolf had always been close to the surface, it had never made its wishes so clear, never held such control over him. He hadn't allowed it to. Now, it felt as if it were the only thing that made any sense; protect Caroline, reap the benefits of having her safe in his arms. Had it ever been so imperative to _win_ a woman?

Kol's voice broke into the hybrid's thoughts, making him want to roll his eyes at the way the younger Mikaelson spoke to their eldest brother. "Yo, 'Lijah. The cavalry's here. Mind opening up so Klaus can show off his woman worse than Finn does?"

There was a pause—too long of a pause, by Klaus's standards—before any sound was heard on the other side.

_"Help me! He won't let me out! Help!"_

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, to hear a woman screaming from the other side, her voice pleading with them. Klaus couldn't contain a low rumble from his chest as he clutched his mate a little too tightly, a growl that had Caroline's eyes bursting open, leaving her to squirm off his lap with a gasp.

"What the…what the hell was that?" she demanded, gaze darting around as that breath she didn't need to take became ragged and harsh. "Who was that woman?"

_"She's…_mine_,"_ came Elijah's voice on the intercom, rough and slow as if he couldn't keep his usual control. _"Release her and I take your head."_

Everyone was so taken aback, they said nothing, simply gaped at the offending electronic. None of them could believe that Elijah the Controlled could be so…well, uncouth.

Klaus's attention almost immediately turned to Caroline, wondering at the fact that she didn't seem as frightened as she probably should be. Still, the tremor in her fingers was more than enough to show what her face didn't, making him want to roar in outrage at the thought of her having to be frightened of _anything_.

Leaning forward just enough to stick his head out the window, he roared, "Brother, let us in before I have to decapitate you myself! We want nothing to do with your woman; we have too much to discuss with _you_!"

As he settled back in his seat, wrapping an arm around Caroline's waist to pull her closer, they waited for only a moment before the gate began creaking open; at least Elijah had the right mind to press the damn button. Once they were inside, they could deal with all this drama, but they needed to get inside the gate first.

Because the hairs on the back of Klaus's neck were beginning to stand on edge, warning him that something was definitely coming this way.

The car quickly pulled up the long driveway, where Kol met them at the head, sharing a look through the windshield with his siblings. Yes, they were all worried about whatever was going through their eldest brother's mind, what had turned him into this…madman.

Caroline, however, had calmed herself, though Klaus had no idea how she accomplished this, and peeked behind them to watch as the gates closed, locking them on the property. With a long, almost bored sigh, she turned her eyes to him, giving him a bland look. "So it's safe to say that it runs in your family to steal women and hold them captive, right?"

How was he supposed to hold back his smirk at that? Grinning, he opened his mouth to retort as they stepped from the car. His attention was diverted, however, when they heard something slam against the iron gate behind them.

As the family turned their gazes towards the sound, they were all caught off guard for the briefest moment before a snarl ripped from Klaus's chest and he thrust Caroline behind him.

Impaled on the top of the gate was a woman with long blonde hair and pale skin. Her green eyes were wide with fear, despite their unseeing nature. Her head was tilted too far to one side, signaling that her neck had been snapped in an unforgiving manner. A piece of paper was clutched in her hand, as if it could save her.

From the smell of it, this Caroline lookalike had been human, an innocent in a world of immortals.

When she caught sight of it by peering around him, the baby vampire behind him gave a hard gasp, her hands clutching into the material of his shirt. He could smell the tears in her eyes even before he turned to block her view, curling himself around her protectively.

Even without reading the note, he knew what Mikael intended to say. It was a threat to all of them, but most of all her.

He was close enough to kill her, just biding his time in the shadows.

_Hope you guys don't hate me for that. ;)_

_Oh, important note! I've been nominated for _Best Dark Author_ by the Klaroline Awards on Tumblr. Please go vote (not just for me, but for all your favorites)! I want to thank whoever nominated me and all those that have voted for me. The polls are still open, so keep showing your people some love!_

__You can follow me at CeceVolume . Tumblr . Com  
This has information on updates, schedules, and some spoilers for each new chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Thanks to my wonderful beta, _**Anastasia** Dreams_, for all her help! This story simply wouldn't be the same without her. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Nine

Had he ever seen her so completely still and silent?

No. Not once in their short time together had Klaus ever seen his mate so…pensive. Even when he had pulled her into the house, bringing her into the study to sit her on the couch next to him, she hadn't said one word. Her vacant eyes hadn't so much as blinked when he'd wrapped his arm around her and tugged her into his side, putting his mouth to her ear to tell her that they were safe on the property.

The others had noticed a difference as well, watching her like one might a wounded animal. He wanted to lift his lip in fury at the pity in their eyes. How dare they give her such a look? His future queen was not a creature to pity; she was a being that others must take heed of, lest they upset her and bring about his rage.

Despite the fact that they were in _Elijah's_ home, the king never showed himself, though they could hear him storming along the upper level. Sometimes, they swore that they could hear a woman screaming for help, though the closing of a door soon ended the sound.

Klaus recognized the voice as his brother's long-lost Bride, Katerina, a sorceress they'd run into in the fourteen-hundreds. She was a cunning, vicious female, using her unbelievable ability to cast maddening illusions to escape Elijah, leaving him in a state between sanity and insanity.

The hybrid would never forgive the woman for the pain that she had inflicted on his eldest brother. But if she really was the one locked away upstairs, Klaus would allow Elijah this reprieve with his Bride. He would make sure that he went undisturbed.

The king deserved that, at least.

Besides, the hybrid had his own worries at the moment. With how close Mikael had gotten, with his little threat, Klaus's Queen needed more protection than ever. His hybrids were either simply too young or too inexperienced to do much damage to the millennium-old vampire hunter.

Klaus was in need of his rightful throne more than ever.

Glancing covertly at the blonde beside him, he wondered if this was how her life had been up to this point. Had it been full of running and hiding? Had she spent her young life trying to fight a nearly indestructible enemy? He knew all too well what desperation did to a person, the consuming nature of fearing for one's existence.

And he hated, with every fiber of his being, that she was part of this battle. She was too young to feel as if her life was being dictated by whatever prophecy she was a part of.

"Quit staring at me," Caroline suddenly hissed, though she lacked any real fire behind her tone. Glittering green eyes cut towards him, filled with something powerful he couldn't name. "I'm a Born vampire; that body out there didn't scare me in the least. I've seen plenty before." Her voice was about to break, he realized. She was trying to convince herself of all this, not him.

Without saying a word, he tucked her closer to his side, a part of him sighing in relief that at least she had a semblance of protection. Within these walls, Mikael couldn't get to her, not unless someone from the inside let him in.

But he couldn't leave her here until he got the werewolves under control. The thought of leaving her behind didn't sit well in his stomach, his instincts screaming that it would lead to something terrible. Besides, there was no way for him to keep her on the property. Finn and Sage were going to bolt when the opportunity first presented itself; after his elder brother's torture, they put as much distance between themselves and Mikael as possible. And Elijah had his Bride occupying his mind; it was doubtful that the oldest Mikaelson would even notice Caroline. Kol and Rebekah were oddly thoughtful, as well, stuck in whatever had plagued them before reuniting with their siblings.

And this was _London_. Not her hometown or even her home-country. She would probably want to go off and find something familiar, but planes weren't safe for her.

Klaus could remember a time or two when Mikael had bribed a few demons to purposely crash his children's jet into mountains. Once they were out of commission, the demons were supposed to behead them all.

Thank the gods a mere plane-crash wasn't enough to knock out all the royal family.

As the hybrid thought over what he could do to keep her safe—bringing her into a battle against werewolves probably wasn't the best idea, either—he hardly noticed the time flashing by, nor when his two younger siblings excused themselves to retire to their bedrooms. The hour was growing late and it had been several days since they'd slept much at all.

Suddenly, Caroline pushed against him, forcing herself away so that she could stand. He noticed the tremble in her body; was that fear or was she just tired? "I'm going to bed," she announced quietly, turning her head over her shoulder to glance at him. "Where is my room?"

He knew she expected to be alone for the night, though he would never allow that. His mate slept with _him_. But he would appease her, at least until he was ready to go to sleep.

"We are in the West Wing, love," he murmured with a smile, catching her gaze flare at his endearment. Standing, he took her elbow, intending to simply steer her in the right direction, but she jerked her arm away, earning a dark look from him. "I will show you where that is. If you stumble into the East Wing, Elijah will not be pleased. And since Rebekah and Kol have to share the last Wing, they aren't exactly pleasant to trespassers."

The blonde rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know what direction is west, since the sun generally sets in that direction. You can leave me alone now." As she started to walk in the appropriate direction, he followed after her, receiving a killing glare for his effort. Turning on him, she stabbed a finger into his chest, snarling, "I said leave. Me. Alone. I just want to have a moment to myself after everything that's happened!"

It was then that he saw a light sheen of tears forming in her eyes. _She's…trying not to cry,_ he thought in disbelief, an uncomfortable knot clogging his throat. All he could see was that damning moisture swelling until it would roll onto her cheeks. His heart thundered as his mind raced, trying to think of something that would make her better, _needing_ to let her know that she had no reason to cry.

"Go…go ahead," he croaked, sweeping his arm forward as if to usher her. "Just…wanted to make sure that you were going the right way. Besides, I've things to discuss with my brother before he completely loses his mind." Why he'd said that, he had no idea, but the small amount of relief, maybe even gratitude on her face was more than enough to make his chest swell with confidence.

Apparently he did know how to take care of his mate. He would get his kingdom under control and make sure that the delightful female currently walking towards their shared bedroom would never have to worry her pretty head again.

-.-.-.-.-

_Men are so easy,_ Caroline thought as she smirked to herself. Since she'd been forced into the study—or did they actually think a room without a TV could be considered a living room?—by her overly strong "mate", the baby vampire had been listening intently to everything going on in the house, using the guise of stoic fear to do so. _No one even suspected me,_ she chuckled to herself. _I should be an actress for a few years._

In her lifetime, she'd seen many innocent girls that looked just a bit too much like her used as threats from Mikael. The second he got close, he liked to send a message. Though it always hurt to think of the undeserving lives that were taken, she pushed them away. Those deaths would never be avenged if she didn't keep her head on her shoulders.

But, to honor their memory, she always held a small service for them when she was finally safe.

So, just as she always did, she was going to run. And she knew just who would help her.

Over the years, she'd heard rumors of the Doppelgangers. Every couple hundred years, one was born into the Lore and they were known for their exceptional prowess in their given powers. Elena was the most recent, born a Valkyrie. The first of the Doppelgangers had been a Siren named Tatia; it was rumored that she was locked away somewhere, dreading coming back to the waking world because it had taken her child. Others said that she had already died, cursing the Doppelganger line to tragic deaths with her last breath.

But there was another one out there somewhere, a sorceress almost six-hundred years old that was known as the Queen of Illusions. A sorceress could become a Queen only when she was the strongest alive with her particular gift, which meant Katerina Petrova could turn someone's mind inside out with the illusions she created. Though there were rumors that her powers weren't what they used to be, she was still considered one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, though she rarely used physical aggression.

And guess who was up in the East Wing?

Between long stretches of silence, Caroline had been able to clearly make out a voice too similar to Elena's to be any other but another Doppelganger's. It also helped that the other captive woman had introduced herself in a sudden audible shriek, "I am the Queen of Illusions! You can't keep me locked up forever! I will drive you insane if you don't release me!"

Which meant she wanted to get away, too.

And Katerina would have a natural beaconing signal for Elena. Doppelgangers always stumbled upon each other almost constantly; it was like they were drawn to each other. Elena had met some of the less-widely-known Doppelgangers several times over her thirty years of life. Most would say that it was a prelude to certain death, but Caroline liked to think of it as a way home, a way to disappear once again.

Caroline would make a deal with the sorceress: if she freed her, the Doppelganger would lead her to Elena. Then Caroline would act as if she had never even heard of the Queen of Illusions.

Once she was reunited with her friends, the vampire would get Bonnie to do an all-powerful cloaking spell, they'd all three bolt, and be having drinks on a beach somewhere by this time next week.

Sure, it was a bit of a vague plan, but at least it was something. If Caroline didn't ditch out on this rerun of _American Vampire in London_, she was going to end up being the one impaled on a pike. And she thought she was more attractive _without_ the added metal erupting unnaturally from her body, _thank you very much_!

She, of course, knew that it wasn't going to be very easy sneaking around the VRF Mansion. Especially if Elijah—known for the iron fist he had wrapped around his control—was acting out. Did immortals ever have a rebellious phase? Or was it a mid-life crisis? Or was he seriously just deranged?

Whatever. Either way, she was getting the hell out of London and back to her friends. She was good at going about unnoticed; it was how she snuck out of bars whenever creepy immortals started hitting on her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The voice just down the hall made her jump and spin into the nearest open doorway. Her heart thundered in her chest, her blood rushing to her ears, making it nearly impossible for her to hear the rest of what was going on. Had they spotted her? Would they take her back to Klaus, tell him that she had been in the wrong Wing? He'd watched her turn towards the West before he'd disappeared within the study; he would know that she was snooping. And just what would that lead to?

She shivered at the thought even as she forced herself to calm down, to pay attention to whatever was going on. Listening as closely as possible without exposing herself, she heard…a giggle? Definitely feminine and husky. And somehow she doubted Rebekah would be laughing playfully rather than just screaming.

"Master Kol!" the voice cried at the sound of something hitting the wall—or some_one_ being _pressed into_ the wall. The maid—or who Caroline assumed was a maid—made a low noise in her throat, a moan of pleasure, no doubt. "Perhaps we should…we should take this somewhere else?" the other woman murmured breathily.

Now Caroline wasn't much of a voyeur, but she couldn't contain her curiosity. Hadn't Kol said something about a Bride before they'd gotten on the plane? Somehow she doubted his family would still keep their brother's wife—for all intents and purposes—on as a _servant_. But vampires didn't stray from their Brides, so she couldn't help herself. She looked.

And saw Kol practically mauling the woman's neck, though it didn't look like he was drinking from her. They were wrapped tight in a lovers' embrace, the woman's hands tangling in his hair as his roamed over her backside. The maid was openly moaning now, not bothering to try to hide her reaction in the least as Kol rocked against her all the more.

Suddenly, however, the Naughty Prince's entire aura changed. Instead, the air was filled with not desire and lust, but desperation and anger. His fingers tightened fiercely on the maid, making her cry out this time in pain. His face transformed as he lifted it from her neck, showing a bloodthirsty beast where there had once been a devilishly good-looking man.

He shoved the maid away, obviously trying to rein in the fury he was feeling. "Get out," he growled lowly, the sound animalistic as it passed around those nearly-too-long fangs. "Get out and never come back. If I see you again, I'll kill you myself." Turning away, he stormed down the hall towards the room where Caroline was hiding, ignoring the maid's gasp of fear and ultimate obedience to his orders.

So the Prince didn't _want_ some nooky? Strange.

Pushing herself back up against the wall in the room, the blonde hoped and prayed that he wouldn't come in as his footsteps grew closer and closer to her hiding place. She did _not_ want to get into a battle with an already angry vampire much, much older than herself.

When he stormed past, she breathed a sigh of relief, though she waited several moments before poking her head back out to check if the coast was clear. There was no _way_ she could handle another run in; the others might not be so lost in thought to not notice her presence.

Slowly creeping back into the hall, Caroline became more aware of her surroundings, of the sounds of movement above and around her. Maids and butlers were cleaning rooms, preparing for whatever they were required to.

She could hear them whispering amongst themselves about who Master Elijah could possibly have locked up in his room; it made her attention turn to them, wondering if they had any information that might help her free-the-sorceress-and-herself scheme.

_"He's hardly leaving his rooms. Remi told me that someone saw _Katerina Petrova_ handcuffed to a bed! I wish he wasn't always hanging around this Wing; he forbade us from entering any of the rooms on that side of the hall, you know."_

_ "Well, it's a good thing his family came here, then, even if they did bring that vampire girl with them. She's a _Born_; you know how snooty they get."_

Well, that was _rude_. They hadn't even seen Caroline; how could they already be saying that she was a snob? Not that it wasn't true, but they should at least _talk_ to her before passing judgment on her character! It was just common courtesy!

_"Be quiet, you lot!"_ Ooo, this voice was commanding; head maid, perhaps? _"Master Elijah has left his rooms to go to the study; if he overhears you muttering to yourselves about his business, he'll have your heads!"_ So he wasn't in his room, huh? Interesting. _"Now, bring down the scotch for His Majesty and Master Niklaus. They hardly enjoy waiting!"_

Okay, so Klaus and Elijah were having a brotherly moment. Good. All the more time for her to sneak in and sneak back out. She couldn't know how long that would take, but she would just get to the room, explain her situation to the sorceress, and dash out of the mansion without a second glance over her shoulder.

It sounded like a solid plan, so she'd just have to go with it. Quick, efficient, to the point. She could be those things, right?

The only problem would be finding the room. After living in a household of witches for a couple months—okay, she freeloaded off her friends a good deal of the time; if she had her own place, she would be too easy to catch—she'd learned how to "sniff out" magic, so to speak. There was a subtle, almost unnoticeable change in the air when a strong spell had been cast nearby. And if something—say a _door_—was spelled to block noise, in the right light it would look just a bit warped.

Magic wasn't tangible, but it gave clear signs when it was used. All you had to know was what to look for.

But the East Wing was _huge_. If Caroline wanted to find the room quickly, she was going to have to use her strongest detective skills and try to think like The King. Of course, she didn't know him one bit, just knew of stories about his loyalty to his family, the ruthlessness that he displayed when it came to them, not to mention the cold, calculating way he strategized everything. Then there were his words from over the intercom…what were they?

Something along the lines of "touch her and die", she recalled.

_Then he would want her far away from the others in the house, meaning nothing towards the center of the house,_ she thought, glancing this way and that. _He's worried about her safety as she is apparently tied up, which means that he wouldn't put her at the end of the hall. It also couldn't be somewhere obvious, like his room; that would just be too easy. Anyone that knew the house at all would figure it out._

The maid had said that no one was allowed on "that side" of the hall, which meant that Katerina was locked up on that side. Somewhere. And Caroline could assume that they meant the right side, since they had been cleaning the rooms on the left.

Half down, half to go.

But still, with all the rooms—though she could count out the bathroom and the other three rooms with doors left slightly ajar—how was she supposed to know which door to peek at?

Then it hit her. A random room. Not his personal one, not one too far this way or that. Not even the middle.

Eyes narrowing, Caroline moved from door to door, watching those that fit the description carefully, trying to notice anything off about them. Finding a room just a bit lighter than the others, she stood in front of it. The design in the wood waved slightly more than those beside it.

Warped.

When her hand reached out to take the knob, a small tingle erupted through her, making goosebumps grow along her skin. For a short moment, she wondered if she should take this chance. Being close to a rogue sorceress wasn't the safest place for her and she didn't have a back up plan. If Katerina decided to bolt on her the moment they left the grounds, Caroline would be at Mikael's mercy.

She shook her head. No. This was her only chance to get back to the people that she knew, that she loved. They could protect her much better than some hybrid and his vampire siblings. They were the only people she could really trust, no matter what Klaus said. She could see he was hiding something and she wondered if she could ever be as important to him as that one secret.

Taking a deep breath, she thrust herself into the room with abandon, clenching her eyes closed in preparation for certain death. What if the spell killed anyone that entered who wasn't permitted? Oh God, she had to start thinking; she knew the power of spells! She was going to die, she was totally going to die—

"Oh, thank the gods!" the woman in the room cried, the sound of rattling chains catching Caroline's attention, almost making her open her eyes. "You have to get these off me; I have to get out of here!" There was a short pause before the woman—Katerina Petrova, one of the most fearsome creatures in the Lore—added dryly, "Why the hell are your eyes closed?"

Courage. That was what Caroline sucked up before peeking one eye open to glance towards the bed. "Oh, thank God. You aren't naked," she breathed in comical relief, wiping fake sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "I thought I was going to have to throw a blanket or something over you before I unchained you."

The blonde took in a face she knew all too well; it was the same as Elena's, except there was something…desperate in Katerina's eyes, something almost insane. Her long brown locks of hair were perfect circular tendrils, voluminous despite being crushed against the pillow beneath her head. She wore dark skinny jeans, though her knee-high boots were discarded at the foot of the bed. Her V-neck sweater clung to her, the wrinkles in the material showing her attempt to escape.

Raising one perfectly coifed brow, the Doppelganger muttered, "Aren't you so funny? Now, get me out of this before I'm forced to use my powers to make you rip your own head off." She yanked her arms over her head for emphasis, her eyes flashing dangerously. Caroline could sense the threat there, but knew that wasn't the whole story. Something about Katerina just seemed to scream…deception. "When I said _now_, I meant as in _right this second_! If he comes back in here, he'll tear you apart," the sorceress pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before," Caroline muttered as she moved to remove Katerina's shackles, stopping just as she would have unlocked it. When Katerina snarled in reproach, the blonde vampire said, "But if I'm risking my life, I'm going to need you to help _me_ out." _So, now that I've got your attention…._ "You promise to take me to Elena—the Valkyrie Doppelganger—and I'll release you right here and now."

Before the sorceress could say anything, Caroline was ripped away from Katerina, landing hard against the wall with a strong hand wrapped around her throat. As she gasped, feeling the pressure crushing her windpipe, her frantic gaze met crazed brown eyes, narrowed furiously as they turned black and red.

Instantly realizing who she had pissed off, she tried in vain to fight and get away. Desperation and fear fueled her as she realized she might not be able to escape. While she may have come to terms with the fact that she would someday die at Mikael's hands, she hadn't expected to go like this.

The King was about to stab his fingers through her neck and take her head clean off.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Caroline forced herself to remember all the training that the Valkyrie and Matt had ever given her. She was young, which meant she was at risk all the time. If someone was stronger than her, she had to use their own strength against them.

Blinking her eyes open even as the edge of her vision was darkening, she wrapped both hands around one of Elijah's wrists, holding it lightly in her fingers. _Deep breath, _she told herself. _Twist his arm one way, yank your body the other. A broken hand is better than decapitation._

Just as she was about to—hopefully—break free, a roaring voice had the hand around her neck hesitating for a moment.

"Release her, Elijah!"

In the time it took to blink, the pressure cutting her life short was gone, the sound of thick wood snapping and crunching reverberating throughout the room. As her hand went to her neck, she couldn't help but gasp at the fight taking place just feet from her. Katerina screamed and shrieked whenever the two powerful immortals came too close to her prone form, but even that couldn't distract Caroline.

She watched in a sick, perverse fascination as Klaus battled, noting that his movements were perfectly executed, though hasty in nature. His body didn't jerk, didn't hesitate; he knew what he was doing and his body was used to movements of this nature. What he lacked in speed against his older brother, he more than made up for in sheer brute strength, easily grabbing and throwing his brother away from him.

Several things were broken as they flew through them, multiple jagged edges stabbing into them, though neither of them seemed to notice in the least. When Klaus threw Elijah into—more like _through_—an old-looking oak desk, The King hardly paid any mind to the large splinters sticking fully out of his leg.

But that look of complete concentration, the way that Klaus seemed to anticipate every move his brother made….

God help her, it was _hot_.

Just as quickly as the battle had begun, however, it ended. Klaus's back was to Caroline, just as Elijah's was to Katerina and neither was so much as winded, even as they stayed in their fighting stances. They looked so animalistic and…protective in that one moment, as if ready to die for the women in the room.

Keeping his eyes on Elijah in an obvious male way that Caroline wouldn't pretend to understand, Klaus grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet unceremoniously. Without a word, he dragged her from the room, his body tense and she could feel the strength radiating within it.

An immortal male, fresh from battle, dragging his unclaimed mate towards the West Wing of a too large mansion? Not good. That much _Caroline_ knew.

Now, if only she could convince slut-Caroline, too.

_This was by far my favorite chapter to write! I hope you all liked it, as well as the cliff-hanger. ;)_

_Just so everyone knows, the other couples in this story will have stories of their own. In due time. I'm getting a lot of questions about Elijah/Katherine, Elena/Damon, Stefan/Rebekah, Kol/Bonnie... Their stories coincide with this one, but they won't be outshining Klaroline. Nope. Not going to happen._

Follow me on Tumblr or just stop by and send me an ask! I'm under CeceVolume there, as well.  
This contains spoilers, updating schedules, plans for stories, as well as future projects.


	11. Chapter Ten

_I am so sorry! Here is the update (much later than I promised), so I hope you like it!_**  
**

Chapter Ten

This was not good. At least not on the she-doesn't-want-to-be-his-mate front.

He'd dragged her down what felt like a million hallways before practically tossing her into a darkly—but somehow romantically—decorated room, mostly dominated by a large four-poster bed. Paintings hung on the walls in ornate frames, from a simple lonely still-life to the painted image of a woman. There was a drawing table in one corner, a large dresser completed with a tall mirror attached to the top, and a desk. All were perfectly organized, as if they had never been used.

Upon further inspection, however, there were dots of paint on the drawing board, a condensation-made ring on the dresser, finger gouges in the heavy wood of the desk. She would bet her entire life's earnings that the paintings would cover holes or dents in the walls that he had made.

That information was supposed to be frightening, not titillating.

But what could she say? She was wired to want a strong male and she might be facing off with one of the strongest in the world. Powerful men had always attracted her with their ability to protect, even if she knew how to protect herself.

Yet this wasn't the type of situation anyone would want to be in with someone as strong as Klaus the Hybrid. He was furious with her; his fingers may have even left bruises on her skin that would take a little while to heal.

So what did she do? That's right, kiddies; she provoked him. Could anything less be expected of our Miss Caroline Forbes?

"You…you can't just toss me around!" she exclaimed as he slammed the door closed behind him. Though she was just barely holding her alter-ego at bay, she was wasting her energy on trying to command a medieval male with the werewolf gene—never a good idea. "Be mad all you want, but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you please with me!"

He turned on her then, baring fangs almost double the width of her own. Stalking closer to her, he demanded, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what Elijah would have done to you if you had released Katerina?" With a dark growl, he spun away, pacing the floor like a lone wolf would do a downed moose. Once his eyes met hers again, he added, "You're just lucky I smelt your blood, otherwise I would have come too late and you would have no one to blame but your foolish self!"

Blood? Had she been bleeding? Glancing down at her hands, she found that her fingernails—though regenerating quickly—had nearly been ripped off in her attempt to claw away from Elijah's hold. In her panic, she hadn't noticed them in the least, hadn't even felt a twinge of pain in her fingertips.

_Because you've been through worse,_ a part of her chirped then. _You've lost your hands before trying to dig yourself out of a metal coffin. And, just like back then, you needed rescuing. You'll never be able to protect yourself, not fully._

But as those memories of the past threatened to surface, she swallowed them back, forcing herself to be completely calm. It was no time to drudge up the past, not when the hybrid kept doing that oddly attractive snarl thing in the back of his throat.

"Okay, Grabby Pants, here's the deal: I don't need to be rescued. Contrary to popular belief, I'm quite capable of that on my own," Caroline lied—beautifully, too. Somehow she kept the tremors at bay and was able to sound self-assured. She thought back to just a few weeks earlier when she had been confident that nothing could touch her, that she would always be able to duck, dive, and dodge. It made her all the more convincing. Turning her back on the still-fuming Klaus, she waved him off. "Besides, I don't like being thrown around. It always messes up my hair." For an added zing, she ran her hands over her head, puffing and poofing her hair.

Obviously, this was not her smartest move.

In a flash, Klaus had her spun around, his hands gripping her upper arms too tightly. Eyes wide, she tried to control her reaction, but his furious—maybe even panicked—gaze stopped her cold. The fingers biting into her skin were forgotten as she watched him, seeing for the first time the part of him that he tried to keep under wraps.

Sheer ferocity met her and his voice deepened with it as he spoke. "Is your life some kind of a joke to you?" he demanded vehemently, shaking her lightly. "Do you think this is all a game? My brother could have killed you with a simple stab of his fingers! If I wouldn't have gotten there when I did, he would have torn your neck in half! Doesn't that little tidbit bother you in the least?"

Now it was Caroline's turn to get mad. It was her turn to be furious with what he was insinuating. "Why should it?" she hissed right back at him. "Do you think that I haven't come to the conclusion that at some point _I'm going to die_? Mikael—your _father_—has been after me since before I was born. At some point, he's going to catch up with me and there's not a damn thing I'll be able to do about it. But at least Elijah would be quick about it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Now get your damned hands off me!" Trying to take a step back, she attempted to shake his hold free before the tears could come to her eyes.

Because, in truth, she didn't want to die. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish that someone else had this terrible fate waiting for them in their future. But it wasn't something she could escape, no matter how hard she tried.

So why bother pretending that she didn't know exactly what laid ahead of her? Others might wonder how their story would end, wanting to flip through to the last page to see if they had at least gotten a happy ending. She, however, just wanted to live her life until the end.

Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Unless you were an overprotective hybrid bent on making her your immortal mate.

Eyes seeming to bulge out of their sockets for a moment, Klaus just stared at her, his fingers and mouth slack. When she pulled away, about to push around him, he made no move as if to grab her once again.

But Caroline still somehow found herself flung on top of that almost intimidating bed, trapped there by a male that huffed and puffed above her.

Before she could demand to know what the hell he thought he was doing, his hands trapped hers above her head, forcing his face into close proximity with hers. As she sucked in a gasp of shock, he snarled, "You're so ready to die?" She opened her mouth and tried to respond, but her tongue wouldn't form the words. "Then I suppose you won't mind if I take comfort in the mate I have such limited time with."

She _really_ should have fought him off. Seriously, it probably would have been the right thing to do. Though she knew her time was limited, that didn't mean she wanted to spend the rest of it saddled up to some chauvinistic werewolf-vampire monster bent on making her every decision for her.

But, Jesus, how was she supposed to fight him off? When his lips claimed hers...that ferocity just drew her in, made her want more. Later, she would be allowed to regret the way she ached to stab her fingers into his hair to pull him ever closer. Hell, she could simply blame it on slut-Caroline.

That was just the easy way out, though. It would be too hard for her to admit that she was actually attracted to him, that she might want to have this sort of relationship with him. Maybe not a Forever After kind of tie, but a Right Now would do.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any way for her to get him to agree to a "no strings, no claiming" kind of thing. He had some cosmic assurance that they belonged together and that was all he would accept.

So she pushed that all out of her mind as she opened her mouth beneath his, nearly sighing as his tongue dove inside. She was sure that—after he released her hands to snake them down her sides—she could find the will within her to push him away before they got too swept away, before she forgot herself.

Right now, she just wanted to give in to the craving, to the feel of him lowering himself on top of her, settling his hips between her legs. Keeping one hand locked in against the back of his head to hold his lips to hers, the other travelled to his back, clenching there tightly.

Then he started rocking those hips against the most sensitive part of her, letting her feel his erection through his jeans.

Moaning, she flung her head back, eyes closing in pleasure as his mouth trailed down her neck. She tried to remember herself, tried to think of her suddenly invalid reasons that being tied to this male would be so undeniably horrible.

"Caroline," he growled against her skin just before she felt the small prick of fangs there.

That brought her out of the hormone-fueled haze.

Gasping sharply, her hands went to his shoulders, shoving him away as hard as she could. When he took no notice to her sudden panic, she breathed, "Get…get away from m-me!" That caught his attention. As he lifted his weight off her, she scuttled back on the blankets to press herself against the headboard, frantically pulling her dress back to rights. "You _bit_ me!"

He seemed a little puzzled by her revelation, glancing down at the angry red nip on the curve of her neck. "Yes? Had you expected less?" he asked, clearly confused by her fear. Resting back on his shins, he knelt at the end of the bed, watching her closely. "I am a millennium-old hybrid with his mate, sweetheart; of course, I'm going to bite you every once in awhile. It's simply in my nature."

"Says the scorpion to the frog!" Caroline exclaimed, locking her eyes with his. "Do you know what a werewolf bite does to a vampire? Have you any idea what you've just _done to me_?!" Her hand went to the still-tender flesh that had been between his teeth, feeling several indentations as well as two full-on puncture wounds.

Klaus merely rolled his eyes at her. "Really, love? Must we be melodramatic about this? It's not as if it will kill you." That brought the fire back into his gaze just before a sneer came over his handsome features. "Not that you will mind that, of course; you've _come to terms with dying_."

Throwing her words back at her? Not a good move! With a hiss of fury, she launched herself at him, knocking him to the floor at the foot of the bed. Using her knees to press his arms into the floor so he had no leverage against her, she growled, "I thought you wanted me to live, hmm? Instead, you sink your stupid fangs into my neck like I'm a…a…a steak!" She was trying to mock him, but it wasn't very easy to think of a comeback when you found out you were dying.

Klaus didn't seem to be listening. Instead of responding to her obvious prompt, he used his strength to simply force her knees to his shoulders, his hands instantly cupping the curves of his ass. As he pulled her forward, he murmured, "If you enjoy this position, love, I suppose I can accommodate you this once."

With a small "eep!" of surprise, she jumped to her feet, flying across the room to maintain their distance. "Don't you…don't you dare even start thinking like that!" she cried, pointing a shaky finger at him as he slowly stood, lazily leaning against the corner poster of the bed.

"Why ever not, little mate?" he asked in an obnoxiously calm voice, motioning blandly with his hand. "After I got you panting and moaning on the bed with just a few curls of my hips, I'd think you would be a little more likely to jump back in there with me." The smile that curled his lips was pure predator, making her feel as if she was in the wolf's den.

Of course, she would never admit that aloud; it was too punny.

"That was before you bit me and signed my death warrant!" _Calm down, Caroline. You'll find a way out of this. You've gotten out of dangerous situations before, so all will be fine_.

"I thought you were ready to die?" he quipped easily, arms crossing over his chest. "I thought anything was better than being subject to Mikael's wrath?"

Tears filling her eyes, she shouted, "Don't throw my words back in my face! You have no idea what it's like to wonder every morning if that day will be your last!" She didn't bother to stop her sobs now. "I _have_ to be nonchalant about dying or else my friends will think that they should intervene! I won't let Mikael kill those closest to me!"

"And you think I would let you die? You think that _any_ hybrid would have a hand in his mate's _death_?" he demanded, coming forward with slow steps until they were once again toe to toe. His face lowered until it was just above hers, his eyes holding steady. "I won't let anyone kill you, even myself. You are _mine_, do you understand? Someday, you will be the mother of my children. You are too important for me to allow you to die." He turned away from her then, stomping towards the door and flinging it open.

Glancing over his shoulder, he muttered, "Your neck is already healing. A hybrid's bite can't kill his mate." Then he disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him with a thud that had her flinching.

As she stood there, trying to take in the information—she'd never been told how a werewolf would claim a vampire mate—she found her fingers once again trailing up to those puncture wounds, expecting to feel the skin coming apart beneath them.

Instead, she was met with flesh already mending.

She'd just admitted to him her most personal secrets, fed him ammunition, given him all the more reason to be overbearing and protective…

…and she wasn't even _dying_.

-.-.-.-.-

Klaus had made it just out of earshot of his personal room when his fist slammed through the wall, easily slamming through the stud there. Fury nearly made him blind—it certainly made him unfeeling—and he cursed wildly under his breath.

Mikael had made Caroline's entire life revolve around fear of death. She had been forced to act as if she didn't care that she was part of some sadistic vampire's plot for domination so that she wouldn't lose anyone around her. Despite her acting, however, she was terrified of dying. If she had responded so violently about the bite—why she thought he would do anything to harm her was beyond him—she truly _hadn't_ come to terms with death.

Not that she would need to. The next time Mikael dared to play one of his little tricks, Klaus would rip off his head himself.

Still, he knew that he couldn't keep her locked away until that glorious day. He needed to keep her safe, but she would never stay where he put her unless he _literally_ locked her up.

And he had a feeling he would greatly enjoy having her in his arms each night.

Perhaps he could make a deal with her; they would go on a date each day to keep her from getting cabin fever as long as she stayed close to him and did what she was told.

Though he hated that he had to make _deals_ with his mate to keep her safe, he wouldn't let it bother him—much—since it was necessary. Besides, he had done much less pleasurable necessary things than treat a beautiful blonde vampire to European dates.

"Brother, I have a problem that needs—what the hell are you doing, standing there with your fist in the wall?" Rebekah suddenly demanded from the end of the hall. "We may be able to afford a tantrum every once in awhile, but I prefer they be reserved for me!"

Klaus eyes met his sister's as he slowly withdrew his hand from the wall, letting it fall limply to his side. He knew better than to tell Rebekah of his scuffle with Elijah; it would only have her rolling her eyes at their antics. It wasn't as if he needed her to take his side or anything. If they were all being honest, they would admit that Klaus was the strongest of the five and most certainly the one who cared the least about what others thought of him.

Straightening, he said simply, "There was a slight disagreement between my mate and I. Nothing to worry about. Now, what was this problem you needed help with?"

Rebekah, easily seeing through his claims of innocence, raised one eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied him. After a few moments, she seemed to decide that it wasn't worth the argument and sighed. "So, do you remember that vampire from a few nights ago? The one you warned away from me?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the shattering of glass caught both their attention, making Klaus swing a disbelieving stare towards his sister even as she shrugged.

"Well, brother, he's just outside the gate. He's started throwing cars and such in a bid to see me; I suggest you take care of this."

_Want to see a Klefan fight? So do I. ;)_

Check out my Tumblr to see spoilers, update schedules, and my sincerest apologies for never doing so in a timely manner.  
cecevolume dot tumblr dot com (or the link on my page).


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Here is the latest installment that everyone has been asking about! I'm glad to hear that you all are looking forward to a Klefan fight…but this one ends a bit differently than you might imagine. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Eleven

_I have to take care of everything my bloody self! Do my siblings not think that I might like a little time with my mate? Maybe a chance to actually _claim_ her without being bloody interrupted?_

Klaus fumed as he stormed towards the front entrance to Elijah's "palace", his ire only growing as he heard the destruction taking place outside. Though nothing living could pass through the gates without the vocal permission of him or his siblings, inanimate objects were a different story. As more and more were thrown overhead—cars, street lights, a bench or two—and crashed into the yard, the hybrid found a rather unfortunate target for his fury.

_The faster I destroy this pest, the faster I can return to my mate_, he reminded himself, perverse pleasure growing at the thought of quickly ridding himself of the vampire outside and going back to his room…and Caroline.

Just the thought of her lying in his bed was enough to make him lift his lip in a primitive snarl. Everything within him was demanding that he ignore this problem and go back to her, that he turn their confrontation into something else entirely.

Instead, he was striding towards the gates, throwing them open with a flourish as he barked out, "Mate, I suggest you put down the public property and go back to wherever you came from because I am in no mood to deal with a Turned bastard." None of his usual verbal barriers—generally used to taunt those standing against him—were in place. In fact, it was all he could do just to speak at all.

He knew that the longer a male went without claiming his female after finding her, the more rabid he became. Of course, he had believed that it was something more on the track of months rather than just a few days. Yet he couldn't focus on anything but her: the smell of her hair, the way she walked away from him with a little sway in her hips, the light shining on her face. Was it because of his secret desperation to have his mate at his side that had followed with him for the past millennium?

God, he just wanted to go back inside and get lost in her. The scent of her was so trapped in his mind that he swore she was right behind him. He wished that she was, resting that soft hand on his back and keeping him calm, in control. Though he strongly doubted that he would ever _not_ kill because of her, he knew that she could keep her in his right mind while he did it. It was something he was so sure of in the pit of his stomach that he didn't bother trying to analyze it.

In his life, he had learned that instincts were to be trusted.

A lamppost—aimed for the hybrid's heart—went flying through the opening of the gate as he dodged, drawing Klaus back to the matter at hand. Which only managed to infuriate him more as thoughts of his lovely Queen were much more important than this once-human pest.

"She's my Bride!" the newcomer shouted, smashing his fist into the brick wall that made up the majority of the fence around the estate, leaving a crumbling crack in the side. His face had contorted into the mask of the Turned, something different from a Born vampires. The veins were darker, the blood darkening the whites of his eyes brighter. The fangs that protruded were just a bit duller than those of his counterparts.

This vampire seemed to have been a bit better looking than most of the Turned the Original Hybrid had gone up against—in fact, he could have passed for one of those American actors human teenagers fawned over. His hair was brown with just a hint of gold, making it seem lighter as the light shone on it, though Klaus disagreed on the other male's styling techniques. Emerald green eyes lashed at the hybrid in fury, sparking just enough to let him knowing that the vampire meant business. They were about the same height, but where he was lean, the other was obviously muscular, hinting at manual labor during the male's human life.

It was probably why the vampire held such a belief that he could actually win this battle.

Klaus moved, lightning fast, to wrap his hand around the other's throat, lifting him off his feet. The hybrid allowed his own face to show, snarling back, "And you—knowing what it's like to have your woman in peril—come to put _mine_ at risk? You Turned brats really are as selfish as they say." That was when he began clenching his hand, cutting off the breath the other male didn't need.

But it didn't stop the other from speaking raggedly. "You…have no place…to talk. _Hybrid_." The word was practically spat in Klaus's face like venom, making him clench his jaw.

He hid it well, of course. He leaned closer, smirking at his prey. "Oh? And you—believing that hybrids exist and I am one—dare to talk to me like that? You must be several different kinds of idiot, mate." The laughter in his voice seemed to set off a reaction in the vampire, one that almost had him genuinely smiling.

"I _know_…what you are. She…she _told_ me…_everything_," the vampire breathed, keeping his eyes trained on Klaus even as he tried desperately to stay conscious. "You're just lucky…my brother and his…Valkyrie haven't caught up…with me yet. I…told them…_all of it._"

_Rebekah…told him? About our family?_

The thought had a fresh new rage boiling through him—this could expose them to more than just Mikael; all of their enemies would rain down on them like hellfire.

Each of the siblings had made enemies over the years…powerful ones. The only reason they weren't constantly attacked was because no one knew their secret or how to even kill them. Though they were only a thousand years old or so, they were considered the most powerful beings on the planet, save for the Bennett witches.

And now Rebekah was telling this Turned all she knew! As if she thought he could be _trusted_!

Letting his fury come out, Klaus threw him away, watching with dark pleasure as the boy's body slammed against the bricks, more falling down around him. "Well, then you, your brother, and his Valkyrie simply must _die_."

Suddenly standing over the vampire, Klaus smirked down at him and put his foot on the other male's neck. "Sorry about this, mate," he muttered as he slowly twisted his foot, listening to the distinct crack of bone that would lead to complete separation. "But I have my own woman to protect as well as my family. You're going to have to lose that pretty-boy head of yours."

He watched as the vampire didn't flinch at the pain that had to be radiating throughout him. It was something else to see, actually; never had a creature stared at him so defiantly before—at least, other than Caroline. No one on the edge of death had ever sworn retribution with their eyes, not showing any terror or desperation to be free. This vampire…he was something else.

Reluctant respect flowed through the hybrid, making him wonder if he could fix this problem without another kill on his record.

"You really are a strange man, my friend," Klaus murmured, releasing enough pressure for the vampire to begin regenerating…oh, and breathing. Lightning fast, he crouched down beside the other male, smirking down once again. "Though I would usually kill someone that threatened us without hesitation, I admire your will. It is something that we have in common. So I suggest we go down to the pub, you explain how my sister could have told you such a thing while we have a drink or two. What do you say?" Once again standing, he held out his hand to the vampire.

Who eyed it warily. "And I'm just supposed to trust you?" he asked, slowly raising himself up on his elbows. "How do I know you won't just rip my head off?"

"You don't," Klaus replied easily before grabbing the vampire's hand and forcing him onto his feet. "Now, what's your name?"

-.-.-.-.-

Caroline twittered uncomfortably on the couch in the study as she listened to the sudden halt of flying debris outside. She knew it certainly wasn't a good sign; silence rarely was. All she wanted was to creep over to a window and take a quick peek outside—had they all forgotten that Mikael was out there somewhere? What if that was just a diversion to get Klaus outside?

Wait…since when did she care? At least he could fight Mikael while she ran away. That seemed like a good plan.

Yet here she was, worrying about him. God, could she be any more idiotic? Just one peek at the window and she would be good. Then all the worry could go away, right? It was that simple; she had to make sure that Mikael wasn't just waiting for her.

"He'll be fine. My husband won't be able to do much to him; he's just a child compared to him."

Caroline swung around at the feminine voice, finding herself face to face with Rebekah. The Original stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the vampire with something like wariness. Did she think that Caroline would attack her? As if; she knew she was no match for someone as old as her. "I just..." She cut off, glancing back towards one of the windows. "It's nothing. I'm not worried."

A short laugh was Rebekah's retort. "Seriously? It's all over your face. You think our father is out there, waiting to strike." The Original moved to the window herself, the heels of her leather boots clicking against the hardwood flooring. Glancing outside, she shook her head, muttering, "Those bastards. Where are the hell are they going?"

"What?!" Caroline shouted, appearing beside Rebekah just in time to watch Klaus throw his head back in laughter next to a brown-haired vampire. "Are they…buddies now?" she growled, turning a look over at Rebekah. She could see the annoyance on the other blonde's face as well. "What the hell is going on?"

With a sigh, the older vampire muttered, "Apparently they _are_ buddies. Ugh, how disgusting. My brother can't even fight off a Turned without taking him down to a pub for a pint!" Glaring over at Caroline, she added, "We simply must get our males in line."

_"Our" males?_

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but…were you 'claimed' by that vampire?" This might have been something that was overstepping her bounds, but Rebekah's use of the word "husband" earlier was just enough to make her wonder. And curiosity always killed the cat.

Rebekah's face contorted in fury then and she flashed across the room to plop down on the couch in Caroline's old spot. It was obvious that she was pouting angrily before she even spoke. "He tricked me." At the other vampire's confusion, the Original rolled her eyes. "He didn't tell me I was his Bride. I got separated from my brother and went to a demon bar in hopes that he would show up—he always finds the pubs in an area. But I met Stefan there and…one thing led to another. The next morning I realized that he had marked me so I ran. I can't be held back by some baby vampire when my father is after my head."

Unable to stop herself, the other blonde just gaped at the casual reply. As if it was commonplace to have one's father after them. Had the Original Princess always been so…jaded?

From the way that she had reacted to Caroline's appearance, the young Born knew that Rebekah had normal female tendencies—such as envy and pride. She knew that the other woman was less than happy at the sudden change in her family dynamic.

_Is this my chance to actually _talk_ to her?_ Caroline wondered to herself as she wandered over to the couch to sit down on the seat next to the other woman. "Is it…has it always been this way? Has your father always been after you all?"

Rebekah laughed at that. "For a thousand years. I can remember a time when we were just a regular…family." Eyes glazed over, a small smile formed on her face as she spoke. "We were _happy_. And comfortable. It was a hard life, I know, but we all had each other. After Henrik, though…." The Original drifted off, tears forming in her eyes.

Nodding, Caroline put her hand on Rebekah's knee. "I know it won't help but…I'm sorry," she said simply, not knowing what kind of comfort the princess would accept from her. All immortals had loss in their life—it was unavoidable with a never-ending life—but it always cut the strongest the deepest.

And the Originals were nothing if not strong.

"Yes, well," Rebekah replied with a cough, shifting away as she straightened in her spot. "It really isn't any of your business, now is it?" Jerking to her feet, she added, "Besides, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Being chased by Mikael. You know better than to let your guard down, same as the rest of us."

A little taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere, Caroline couldn't help but look down at the hands now twisting in her lap once more. "I guess I do," she murmured, though she knew it wasn't the same.

It was a complete stranger that was after her; Rebekah's own _father_ wanted her dead. It wouldn't have been right of her to compare the two even if she knew the whole story. Which she didn't, of course. Far be it for her to imply that she might.

Without a word, Rebekah made her way to the door of the study, pausing just inside the doorway. The strained silence continued for a long moment before the Original turned to glance back at her companion. "Well? It might be a terribly boring way to shop, but I'm sure we can find you something other than mine to wear online. Come on, now."

Smiling to herself as Rebekah turned away, Caroline rose, wondering if she might have actually gotten past Rebekah's guard.

-.-.-.-.-

"Shh, mate; we can't wake my brothers. They won't be as…forgiving about the fact that you claimed our sister as I have been," Klaus murmured quickly to his new drunk friend.

Each had their arm around the others shoulders, hoping to steady themselves as they made their way into Rebekah and Kol's shared wing of the house. Though the hybrid wasn't big on the fact that his baby sister was now married—at least in their world, if not by human legality standards—it wouldn't do any good to try to separate the two; Stefan—his new drinking buddy—would simply shout and fuss until he found his way to her side.

Something that Klaus could rest assuredly relate to. The only reason he hadn't ditched the vampire so far was because the alcohol had also inebriated his instincts, making returning to Caroline all the less dire. Perhaps a day away from him was what she needed to realize that there was a bond between them already.

"I'm sure they'll try to rip me limb from limb," Stefan agreed, grinning drunkenly at the thought. His voice was a low, joyous murmur, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Of course, in his mind, it was probably that way. He had claimed his woman and was now stealing away to her bedchamber—everything a male immortal could dream of.

Barely containing a chuckle, Klaus added, "Then get to it. She should be through that door on the left—your _left_!"

Watching as the vampire stumbled this way and that, desperately trying to grip the doorknob, Klaus wondered if he'd actually let himself get _drunk_. It had been awhile since he'd allowed himself the luxury; almost ninety years, to be exact. And it was a wonderful feeling to have no cares in the world other than his mate not tearing him a new one.

Ah, Caroline. The thought of the beautiful blonde vampire waiting just a few halls away had him turning his heel without making sure that Stefan made it within the room. If he'd been a little more in his right mind, he might have run at full speed to her side, but he didn't trust himself right now.

He wondered if she would actually let him sleep this off next to her. The nights that he'd had her, he hadn't slept a wink. Instead, he'd watched her at night, pondering the likelihood that she would slip from his grasp in the middle of the night. He'd been afraid to let his guard down; he couldn't lose her, not now. But if she had made it through an entire day without him and was still in his room…he just might have a chance to actually be _content._ At least for a little while.

It felt like a small eternity before he was standing at his own bedroom door, taking a deep breath. Had she slipped into a different room to sleep? Would he be alone in a bed he'd refused to sleep in—_not until I have my mate_. That was what he had sworn to his brother when he'd bought it. Would she finally begin to accept what he could give her?

Slowly pushing the door open, he was unsurprised to find the room darkened. So she hadn't slept there. With a heavy sigh, he moved to find the lamp next to his chair—it had served as his bed for as long as he could remember. Perhaps tonight he would be able to fall asleep and dream of what he wished it could be.

Just as he would have snapped the light on, he heard, "Are you _seriously_ sneaking in reeking of liquor at three in the morning? _Seriously_?"

He jumped at the voice, turning towards it to find Caroline sitting upright beneath the comforter, her eyes glittering in the thin light provided by the moon beyond the shades. Shock rolled through him. She had _stayed_? In this room?

"Well, I couldn't let this big, comfy bed go to waste," she answered, making him realize he had said it all aloud. Blinking at her abruptness, he was even more surprised when she flipped down the other side of the comforter with a sigh. "I guess you should probably come sleep it off here; that chair with give you a pain in your neck if you sleep in it."

Opening his mouth to retort that it was, in fact, his usual sleeping spot, he snapped it closed a moment later as his feet carried him to _his_ side of the bed.

_Their_ bed.

Caroline had already turned away, curling onto her side with a yawn. "This doesn't mean you can claim me," she muttered as he slid in beside her. When he simply grunted in stunned response, staring at the ceiling for several long moments, she let out a short string of curses that he couldn't make out. "I'm cold; come over here."

Unable to do anything but obey, he slowly curled around her, waiting for something to snap her out of this strange mood. Or to wake him up from the most beautiful dream. When she didn't stop him, he rested his head on her pillow, his nose tickled by her hair.

Once, he would have thought that this would be a private hell; having his mate so close—pressed against him in fact—without being able to do anything about it. But her sigh of comfort as she wiggled a little bit closer nearly started his dead heart beating once again.

_Paradise_.

_A lot of people have been asking when we're going to see a change in the relationship. I think a little separation did them good, don't you?_

Head over to my page to get the link to my Tumblr.  
It has news on my updates, spoilers, and my super awesome new project. ;)


	13. Chapter Twelve

_So I made some promises and this chapter comes before _Punishment_ and _Lonely_ simply because you all have been so loyal despite late updates. This is more of a domestic!Klaroline chapter; enjoy. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Twelve

It took Klaus a minute to fully wake up. He fought it, hoping to remain in the dream world his mind had created. In it, his beautiful mate was snuggled up close to him, looking as innocent and beautiful as an angel as she curled into his chest in sleep. For once he was completely…content. Like nothing in the world had ever gone wrong or _could_ ever go wrong.

But now he had to face reality: a mate who refused even something as platonic as sharing a room. Despite what he had hoped in the past, there was no way that she would simply fall into his arms and become his Queen.

He had to show her that he was the best possible male for her.

Before he could blink open his eyes, however, he could smell her all around him. The spot next to him was still warm, as if someone had slept there. Memories came flooding back of her tossing back the covers, inviting him to curl up around her. It was the only reason he had actually fallen asleep in the bed. The night before hadn't been one of finally giving up; he was starting to hope again. It had been centuries since he'd believed so much in the future. He had nearly forgotten what it meant to actually believe that something good could happen to him.

Opening his eyes, his gaze immediately tried to find her. Of course, she wasn't there next to him; he would have known. But it was surprising when his sweep of the room came up empty-handed. There wasn't a sound coming from the bathroom adjoining his bedroom, nor in the hallway outside it. Her scent was fresh, but still elusive, making him wonder if perhaps she had snuck out of his hold only recently.

Panic set in. What if she had escaped? Maybe she had used the temptation of sleeping next to her to knock him off guard, to make him believe that she would stay. It was the only thing that made sense; why else would something as pleasant as having her close be able to happen to him?

Klaus stood then in a lightning quick motion, immediately setting off for the door. If she thought she could just run away from him, Miss Caroline Forbes had another think coming. He had learned from a young age how to be ruthless and he would show her exactly how extreme that word could be.

But once he opened the door, he was hit with the smell of…French toast? _What the hell?_

Moving quickly, he made his way towards the kitchen—one of the only rooms that connected the three wings. As he drew closer, he caught the subtle scent of her mixing with the food, making his mouth water in anticipation…and not for food.

Though werewolves were known for rather voracious appetites, hybrids felt that almost exclusively for blood. They kept the primal need for an overabundance of sustenance, but food of the earth was no longer their main source. The fact that the kitchen was being used at all was a bit of a shock to him, but he remained quiet as he crept to peer in.

His mate stood at the stove, expertly—well, better than he would have been able to—flipping a piece of toast in the pan, letting it sizzle as she shared a look with his sister.

One of those looks women gave each other when they talked about men and how terrible they were.

"I still cannot believe that my brother would break my trust in such a way! Letting that…bastard vampire into our home, leading him to my room—drunk nonetheless!" Rebekah hissed furiously, stabbing her fork into the French toast on her plate as she sat just across from Caroline. She wasn't eating, simply demolishing her food as it sat in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she demanded, "What kind of a brother would do that to his _little sister_?! Families are supposed to protect one anothing!"

Klaus wanted to speak up and say that he _was_ protecting her; his new friend was her husband now and he would sacrifice his life in lieu of hers. But Caroline was already speaking softly, making him strain to hear her whispered words over the pop and crackle of the food in the pan.

"I don't actually have any siblings and my parents left me when I was fifteen," she murmured morosely, looking down at her current creation. "I wouldn't know about protecting each other."

Her parents had…left her? At the tender age of fifteen, she wouldn't have been anywhere near growing into her immortality. She would have been as mortal as a human, unable to protect herself against the natural enemies all vampires had. She could have _died_ back then, never living a true life in the time she was given.

Fury rose within him, threatening to spill over as his hand clenched into a fist at his side. He wanted nothing more than to find those parents of hers and kill them oh-so-slowly. Anything to pay them back for the pain they had put into her expression.

How dare they hurt his mate in such a way? How dare they act as if they had the right to do so? She had probably learned of her part in the prophecy from them and that meant that they knew the danger. Did they leave her to save their own skins? Had they worried that Mikael would kill them along with their young daughter just because he could?

Mikael would have taken their heads quickly, painlessly. Klaus, however, knew how to make death slow and agonizingly painful. They would beg for forgiveness before he would allow them the sweet release of death.

"Well, either way, it isn't how it's supposed to be in a family," Rebekah answered sharply, finally taking a piece of her food and eating it. "Which is why I snapped Stefan's back in two. He had no right to accept my idiotic brother's invitation. Neither considered my feelings in the matter and I hope he's badly hurt when he wakes up."

Caroline laughed at that, a sparkle returning to her eyes as she looked up from under her lashes at the new comrade she had made. "You know what we _could_ do to add insult to injury?" she asked quietly and Klaus swore that he saw a quick glance in his direction.

Obviously intrigued, his sister answered, "What would that be?" as she leaned forward, smirking a bit.

"We should draw on his face in permanent marker!" Caroline replied with a squeal of delight, laughing mirthfully at the thought. Rebekah simply blinked at her, so the younger vampire backpedalled, trying to regain the Original's interest. "I mean, he'll wake up with all these scribbles and such over his face! Wouldn't that be at least a little bit funny?" she added a little nervously.

There was absolutely no way that Klaus's sister would agree with such a…small-scale prank. It was like something out of a children's movie. Not exactly the most effective way to take revenge on a male you didn't want.

With a blank look on her face, Rebekah replied slowly, "I think that would be…absolutely perfect! He marked me, so I suppose it's my turn to do the same."

Oh, no. Klaus didn't care for this. He had hoped that his sister and mate would be able to get along at some point—it was just easier having Rebekah on his side. But this? They were so busy _plotting _together that they hadn't even noticed his presence just yards away! If that wasn't a bad sign, he didn't know what was.

Clearing his throat, the hybrid made his way into the room, questioning them both quickly. "And what, may I ask, are the two of your scheming?" Though he already _knew_, he wouldn't let the two of them know that he knew; that was just inviting trouble. And he wasn't so much an idiot as his currently-dead friend.

Rebekah jumped at his voice, spinning around in her seat, though Caroline merely sent him a small smirk. _So she did see me then,_ Klaus thought to himself, almost…embarrassed to have been found out.

"Don't just walk into other people's conversations, Nik!" his sister responded childishly, glaring at him as her arms crossed over her chest. She slowly came to her feet, striding to stand toe to toe with him. "By the way, I am expecting an apology from you in the very near future! How _dare_ you bring _that man_ into my room last night?! Did you ever think what he could do to your _sister_?!"

Sensing Caroline's question look as he listened to Rebekah's continued ranting, Klaus finally interrupted her to explain himself. "I had no reason to fear for your safety; you're his Bride, aren't you?" When she merely continued snarling at him, he cut in once more with, "He wouldn't hurt you. Besides, you're a millennium older than he is; surely you would have fought him off if it came to it?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you chose your drunk friend—who you'd known for less than a day, might I add—over your own _sister_!" she threw back, gesticulating wildly with her hands. As she often did when furious with him, she reverted back to the language they had learned as children, hurling insults at him and demanding to know why he had broken her trust in such a way.

Responding in the same language, Klaus answered, "He is your _husband_, sister. And _you_ are the one that shared with him all our family's secrets after a few too many drinks. With the information he had—and he was just as loose with it as you, it seems—I needed to make sure he was well aware how much we wanted it safe." He went on to explain the intimidation tactic he had used while buying Stefan his first few drinks—hybrids had surrounded them at their king's nod, letting the vampire know he couldn't run. She seemed to enjoy that, so Klaus didn't bother to add in what else had happened.

After Stefan had gotten a little more to drink, his loyalty to Rebekah had become clear. He wanted her safe, wanted her _alive_. He'd even survived a run-in with Mikael after first finding her again. The devotion he had seen had reminded him of his own feelings for Caroline and he couldn't put another male through what he was going through.

Because everything about not knowing was hell. If she disappeared, there would be no connection to guide him to her. She could find someone else and forget about him. Forever. The thought of any other man daring to touch her…he wanted nothing more than to kill his imaginary rival.

So it was up to him to protect this other male from that—also to give his sister an added protector to her menagerie. Now that all four brothers had found their Brides, Klaus didn't trust that their attention could be on her when she needed them.

Suddenly, in the middle of Rebekah's particularly scathing retort on his parentage, Caroline stepped between them, putting her back to his chest and her hands out in front of her. "Calm down, Rebekah. It's not going to do you much good yelling at him right now. Go snap Stefan's back again so that we know he won't wake up while we're drawing on his face."

"Are you taking my brother's side over _mine_?" Rebekah demanded, as if she had a right to assume she meant more to Caroline than Klaus. "He deserves all the abuse I give him! _He let that vampire into my house_!"

"Calm down," the younger blonde vampire soothed, stepping closer to the other. "I'm just asking that you give me a chance to talk to Klaus first before you go off anymore on him."

That would, of course, never work with his sister. Rebekah wasn't the type of person to take a step back and make a calm, logical argument. And she definitely didn't like anyone else telling her that she should do so.

But, to his surprise, Rebekah sighed, "Fine. Talk some sense into him, if you would." Turning a glare towards him, she stormed off, mumbling to herself over what she would do with her new husband. Neither Klaus nor Caroline spoke until a door in the distance slammed closed.

That was when Caroline spun back to him, her arms crossed over her chest as her brow furrowed in anger. He just watched her even as her foot began to tap, wondering what her problem was now. Even as her head tilted in frustration and it became obvious that she wanted _him_ to say something, he kept quiet, determined to have her voice whatever was bothering her.

After a few moments of silence, she threw her arms up with an aggravated huff of breath and roll of her eyes. "Do you have any conscience at all?" she demanded with a surprising amount of vehemence. Stabbing her finger into his chest as she spoke, she hissed through clenched teeth, "Do you know the kind of personal danger you put Rebekah in last night? You just showed Stefan in here without a thought towards what he might do to her!"

The hybrid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms lazily over each other as he leaned back. "Love, she is his _Bride_; he would never do anything to hurt her. In his mind, her life and well-being mean more than his own. He would gladly die for her."

Were females always this contrary? Couldn't they accept something good when it fell into their laps? Having a male that would—and _could_—do anything for them was something that most would enjoy.

"That isn't the point and you know it!" she returned furiously, glaring at him as her fists found her hips. Her eyes blazed with angry intent, the green glittering as he had never seen it before. "She doesn't _want_ to be his Bride! She was never given a chance to do things the _proper_ way!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And what is the proper way? What could be considered the right way to go about this?" Fate gave male immortals the female that was perfect for them in every way. What could be better than nature itself giving you someone?

"And what about falling in love? What about trusting someone with every piece of yourself and wanting a future with them?" she asked, passion pulsing through her and seeming to make her vibrate with it. "That's the way the humans do it; what's so wrong with wanting that?"

"It's idiotic!" he threw back, feeling an emptiness in his chest that only managed to make him furious. A growl escaped him as he lost all sense of composure. How dare she suggest that they allow something as painful as love to control what they do? Did she understand what that would mean? Love didn't win wars; strong and loyal groups did.

"And what's so stupid about it? Don't you want what you do to _mean_ something?"

Mean something? When he killed Mikael and took control of the kingdom that was rightfully his, retribution would be the meaning. What would love get him in the long run? Nothing; loyalty was what he needed. From his family, his hybrids…his mate. He expected it.

Yet Caroline defied him at every turn, denying what they both needed. She refused to be his mate in the truest sense of the word. He didn't have her loyalty; she would run at the first possible time. And yet she was demanding something of him? Trying to tell him how he should deal with his sister and her husband. How was that her place?

Feeling the thin tether on his last bit of control snap, his hands found her arms, nearly lifting her off the ground as he clenched her tight. "And what is the meaning of such a vain emotion? Who cares about love when it ends quickly?"

"It's about putting someone else's life above your own!"

Giving a harsh, short chuckle, he let go of her, walking to the cabinet where yet more liquor was stored. "Isn't that what I just said about matehood? If you were my mate, I would protect you to my dying breath," he answered as he poured himself a drink, trying to reign in himself. So, he played up the cool, mocking personality he regularly kept to himself. "But I don't claim to love you."

Caroline seemed taken aback by that, physically flinching away before stepping backwards. He could have sworn that he saw tears filling her eyes, ready to roll down her cheeks. But in a blink of her eyelashes, they were gone, replaced by something like disappointment. What the hell was that? Was she about to run away from him?

At the thought, he moved closer to her, only to hear the unmistakable sound of the intercom buzzing. It infuriated him that they would be interrupted, but a voice called through the kitchen that seemed to catch Caroline's attention, taking it off their argument—at least for now.

"Uh…Caroline? We're here to pick you up."

_I know this was extremely short, compared to what it usually is, but I didn't put as much into the outline for this one. So I didn't know what else to do. Lol._

Check out my Tumblr! The link is on my page.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is! I got really caught up in _Heartbeat_ and then family stuff came up, so all I can do is apologize!  
Also, big thanks to Randi, _livingdeadblondegirl, _for betaing for me! She is an absolute godsend!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Thirteen

"Uh…Caroline? We're here to pick you up."

Caroline couldn't contain her excitement at the sound of her best friends' voices coming through the intercom system. She had wondered for the past few days if she would ever hear from them again; if Mikael didn't catch her, she knew that Klaus had no intention of letting her go. With the small army he housed on his property, there was a very small chance of her actually escaping.

But her friends were just outside, coming to get her as she'd hoped they would.

It wasn't that she needed rescuing; she'd learned how to take care of herself at a very young age. Yet it always felt good to know that someone had her back, that she didn't have to be able to see every enemy as they came at her.

Elena and Bonnie were her partners in crime—like that time in the sixties when they all got drunk and were arrested for hijacking a police horse. Or the other time that they had attacked half a dozen demons just for the fun of it. They'd cleaned countless clocks together in their short lives and it was always comforting to know that they would be there to do stupid and dangerous things with her.

And here they were, once again showing her that they wouldn't let her down. Here to help her steal away in the night—mid-morning, whatever—to go somewhere safe.

The only problem? They had to get onto the grounds first.

Though Bonnie was the prophesied Last Bennett Witch, her power only went so far when it was bound. After an unfortunate—and near apoplectic—accident with a little uncontrolled magic, Bonnie's grandmother, along with the rest of her considerable coven, had put her on magical lockdown. They'd explained that Bonnie wasn't yet mature enough to hold so much power since she always seemed to be playing pranks and getting into trouble.

Even if she was the one that was the most mature out of the three of them.

But that didn't mean Caroline couldn't get them in. Or herself out. All she had to do was book it while Klaus still had that completely confounded look on his face. If she snuck away fast enough, he might not be able to catch her until she was already on the other side of the gate. The Hybrid King wouldn't be able to take on both a highly trained Valkyrie and the most powerful witch of their time, even if she was bound.

At least he probably wouldn't be able to.

Before she could act on her plan, though, Bonnie's voice joined Elena's over the intercom, announcing, "Look, Caroline, you either need to come out here or I'm going to have to tear down this protection spell. We're kind of in a time crunch here."

With those words, everything happened too quickly for Caroline to fully comprehend. Klaus was snarling as he shoved her behind him while at the same time, he was shoutinginto the intercom, ordering all his hybrids to surround the gate and take on the intruders. Lethal force approved.

As his demands sunk in, true fear spread through the blonde. Could Elena and Bonnie take on an army all by themselves? Yes, they had power, but something about the "time crunch" statement made her wary. Had they tired themselves out before coming to the mansion? What if one or both of them were injured?

She couldn't let them go up against all those hybrids! It was one thing to take down a couple at a time, but a full army at once? These creatures were too strong, too fast for just anyone to go after-especially when they had no idea _what_ they were fighting. An immortal had to know exactly what they were up against and have a plan of action before they took on a war-trained hybrid.

"Klaus, call them off!" Caroline demanded, coming to his side to grab his arm. "You can't kill Elena and Bonnie! If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive you, I swear!"

He yanked his arm out of her hold, furious eyes narrowing on her fear-stricken face. After a moment, he lifted his lip in a mocking snarl, answered roughly, "Do you really think I care whether I have your forgiveness or not?" He moved closer to her, looming over her menacingly. "I am an _Original_; I'm stronger than you are, fiercer. Why should I care what a weak little vampire thinks of me, whether she's to be my Queen or not?" Cornering her into the countertop, Klaus murmured darkly, "I won't be letting you go anytime in the near future, even if it makes you hate me. Because _I don't care_."

Before she could react to his words, though, a shriek sounded in the distance, catching both their attentions.

Because it wasn't a shriek of pain or fear. It was a Valkyrie war shriek, a sound that could burst the eardrums of anyone within two hundred yards of the Valkyrie. Such a fearsome cry was usually used as a dirty fighting tactic…or a last ditch effort to save their life.

Without a second thought, Caroline ran towards the sound, bursting out of the house in a matter of seconds with Klaus in close pursuit. Her heart beating like a hummingbird in her chest, she called out to her friends, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't lose them as she had lost everyone else that had ever been important to her; she couldn't let her friends be the next on the chopping block.

Just as she caught sight of the horde of hybrids, Klaus caught up with her, sweeping out an arm to pull her against him. The moment his hand touched her side, however, she turned on him, releasing her fury as quickly as her fangs shot out of her mouth. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she swung her fist at his face, not stopping even when he caught her hand.

Eyes darkening with blood, she swept out with her leg, catching the hybrid behind the knee and knocking him to the ground. In an instant, he had her down on the ground as well, yanking her leg out from under her. But she wasn't done yet. No, there was quite a bit of pent up anger and protectiveness that had to be acted on or else she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

So, when he went to straddle her, she rolled away, striking out with her elbow as he followed after her. The sickening crack of his nose breaking filled her with determination and brought her to her feet.

Racing towards the fray, she was so intent on her destination that she didn't hear him crashing after her until he growled, "I'm through with this game of yours, Caroline!" in her ear and had her pinned to the ground with a solid thump. She struggled in vain to get free, but he was too strong for her to overpower; she remained on the ground, wriggling against him.

As she flipped onto her back, intending to claw his eyes out, she thought she heard someone calling her name just before Klaus fell away from her with a hiss of pain. She drew in a sharp gasp of shock as she heard answering cries of pain throughout the army before them. Her head twisted in the direction, her eyes catching with Bonnie's, flooded white with power as her hair whipped in the wind. The witch was murmuring something beneath her breath, obviously a chant with the power to cripple an entire army.

"Caroline!" Elena called out, racing towards her blonde friend to drop at her side. "Are you okay?" At Caroline's hesitant nod, the brunette stopped her perusal of her body for anything broken and grabbed her hand to draw her up. "Good because we have to _go_. Bonnie took down the barrier—"

The Valkyrie was interrupted when Klaus snatched onto Caroline's ankle, growling brokenly, "Leave…and I will…_find you_."

Both women were shocked at his ability to move, to actually _speak_. Bonnie's aneurysms could fell any opponent, make them unable to think properly for _days_. They had never come up against an immortal with a pain threshold that couldn't be breached by the agony. Yet he was struggling through, fighting to stand and still kept his hand locked firmly around Caroline. Even as she tried to yank away, he was holding her.

"We can keep her safe, hybrid," Elena hissed with a shocking amount of disdain. She stepped away from Caroline then, moving to dig the heel of her boot into his wrist. As he snarled in pain, she said, "We'll keep her away from Mikael…and _you_."

Klaus growled at that, his hold tightening until Caroline nearly cried out at the pressure. "I will…always _find her_. I will…protect her…from my father." He released the vampire then, shakily rising to his feet with heavy breaths. He seemed to force himself to ignore the pain, coming to his full height before Elena. "And I will kill _anyone_ that gets in my way."

He struck out with a lightning fast move then, wrapping his hand around Elena's neck and clutching tight. His eyes went to Bonnie, flinching as her hand clenched in the air. As Caroline gasped out a shocked _no_, he smirked, muttering, "Release me, witch, or I'll separate her head from her shoulders."

As Elena struggled to free herself, trying to take a breath in, Bonnie's hand slowly came down, relenting her hold on the hybrid. But he still didn't let Elena drop to the ground, instead lifting her off the ground even farther.

"Stop it!" Caroline cried, moving to step between them, to force him to release her friend. Before she could, however, a blur of motion slammed into Klaus, knocking him away and forcing his hand to leave Elena's throat.

Ten yards from where the Valkyrie dropped to the ground, sucking in hard breaths as she rubbed her neck, a dark haired male had Klaus pinned beneath him, raising a fist to pummel the hybrid. He was quickly overpowered, though, and tossed away as Klaus rolled to his feet, his face changing as the veins darkened underneath his eyes. His thick fangs grew, a warning of the violence he was about to unleash.

When Caroline finally got a good look at the vampire's face, she realized it was Blue Eyes—the vampire trying to claim Elena as his Bride. How the hell had he followed them all the way here?

"I was going to kill you back when we first came to blows," Klaus growled, stalking forward as the vampire rose to his feet, "but now is as good a time as any." He moved so quickly that he couldn't be seen towards Blue Eyes, only to lunge at empty space.

How had the vampire outrun an Original?

In an instant, the vampire was crouched down beside Elena, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. Caroline saw the way Elena looked up with gratitude, wondering what she had missed to make the Valkyrie so accepting of the male's touch.

There was a burst of energy behind them and Caroline twisted to see Bonnie's eyes glazing over once again, locking on something just beyond her blonde vampire friend. That strange power started to wrap around her once again, white bleeding into her irises.

_Jesus, what have I been missing out on while on kidnapping vacation?_

Following the LBW's gaze, she saw that it had fallen on the Naughty Prince himself. He looked furious, his fangs slowly sprouting from his gums. His own eyes were narrowed angrily on the witch, as if she had done something that he would never forgive. When Caroline glanced back at Bonnie, a fireball was growing in her palm.

Just as Bonnie released it, sending it hurtling towards Kol, he was on the move, easily dodging the continuing attacks until he was toe to toe with her, snatching her hands behind her back so there was nowhere for her to go.

All around Caroline, there were battles—Elena and her vampire versus Klaus, Bonnie and Kol going at it—and the hybrids were beginning to rise around them as well, coming to their feet with stunning resilience. Soon, everyone would be fighting amongst themselves, no doubt drawing the other two Royals out of the house. They all seemed to forget one particularly _important_ fact about the time they were wasting—Mikael would be able to get on the grounds. With the barrier down and his knowledge of where they were hiding out, he could fall upon them any minute.

"Stop!" she shrieked, barely catching the eye of any of them. Klaus made a noticeable attempt to ignore her as he threw Damon away from him and caught Elena in the face with a backhand strike. Bonnie was attempting to use electrical shock to get Kol to let go of her, but he merely took the pain, shuddering but not releasing her.

None of them cared that they could be in very big trouble in just a few moments. They weren't thinking about the possibility of being caught with their pants down. All they could focus on were their own petty problems—things that could definitely be put off.

But Caroline wasn't able to voice any of this. She was just watching it all unfold around her, unable to move or think. With everything so disjointed around her, panic was beginning to set in, her instincts telling her that someone was watching them, someone they didn't want to see anywhere near them.

-.-.-.-.-

After a shockingly powerful fist to his chin from the Valkyrie, Klaus spun quickly around to return the strike into her male's stomach, sending him flying even as the hybrid's leg struck out to knock the female away. He knew that she would soon draw the katana strapped to her back, so he had to have one of the two creatures down and out before then. Though he was used to taking on more than one assailant at a time, the male and female attacked with strangely synced movements, as if they had fought side by side for centuries, something he'd never encountered.

Valkyrie were so few and far between, he had forgotten what it was like to go up against one. They were trained from when they could walk to be warriors. Considered one of the most slaughter-happy factions of immortals, they were at the forefront of every war, stories written about them. Well-known Valkyrie included Helen of Troy—who had actually fought in the war, despite the stories said about her—Joan of Arc, and Cleopatra herself.

And for her to have a male vampire obviously used to fighting dirty at her side…it was enough to make Klaus break a sweat. If this wasn't such a dire situation, he might have even enjoyed the exercise, battling against a fierce vampire and his even fiercer Valkyrie Bride.

But Caroline was the one at risk here, not his cardio. He was going to destroy them and take his mate somewhere else, somewhere that he knew they would never be able to find—no one would be able to. He wouldn't allow them to.

So, as the female and male started to move even faster around him, striking out whenever possible, he decided enough was enough. He was sick of the game and ready to end it. Lethally or not.

He attacked blindly, catching the nearest one around the neck. Realizing that it was the Valkyrie, he ripped her katana out of its sheath, snatching it against her throat and stopping the vampire in his tracks. As the other male seethed, Klaus smirked, saying, "Now that we've come to an understanding, I want you to leave. Take the witch with you. Otherwise, I'll cut off the Valkyrie's head, making your last sight her lifeless body dropping to its knees."

The vampire snarled, his eyes darkening and his fangs lengthening. Poised to pounce, he was looking for an opportunity that would never arise to grab her back. Klaus's hands were steady, able to detect any movement that might throw him off and was ready to counteract any of them.

"Let her go, hybrid," the vampire growled, taking a slow step forward, only to stop when Klaus tightened the blade against her neck.

Now he could see the fear and affection behind the other male's eyes and couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have the situation reversed. What would he do if a creature had Caroline pinned, holding her life in the balance? Knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop them should they decide to take her neck?

A pang of pain in his chest had his eyes searching her out, finding her frozen in the midst of all the chaos. The hybrids were beginning to rise and would attack the intruders…but she was still terrified. Something had spooked her and he felt the wolf inside him rising with a sudden need to protect. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as lightning fired in the sky, making him want to release the Valkyrie and just steal Caroline away.

Before he could, however, the female murmured, "Bonnie will get away from Kol, then she's going to knock you out. We'll get Caroline away, give her a cloaking spell. You will _never_ find her."

Since his attention had slipped, the woman was able to dive from him, flinging herself away with great flare. As the wind picked up around them, caused by the storm she was bringing down upon them, her sleek, dark brown hair whipped against her, though she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes began to glow the color of a sky during a thunderstorm, her feet seeming to beginning to raise off the ground.

He almost felt a twinge of fear, but his knowledge of his own strength gave him confidence in any battle that he could be a part of.

He wouldn't let Caroline get a cloaking spell; he knew what it would do. It was a spell meant to twist perception, making it impossible for someone to remember exactly what she looked, smelled, or even sounded like. And his mate was perfect in every way, from her glorious blonde hair to the lightly floral scent that wafted after her to the way she spoke so articulately. He wouldn't lose that when he hadn't even gotten the chance to get used to it.

He had been given a beautiful specimen for his Queen and he would be damned if anything would take her away from him.

Just as he prepared to attack, the sound of Rebekah and…was that Katherine? He swore he heard twin feminine shrieks from within the house. Almost immediately afterwards, he heard an inhuman bellow of rage and the sound of crashing furniture came soon as well. Klaus's attention was instantly on his family's home.

His eyes widening as he caught sight of the smoke billowing from the mansion, any thought of fighting with the Valkyrie or vampire disappearing. Instead, panic set in as he tried to listen and watch for his siblings to emerge.

They didn't.

As he jumped into motion, he could have sworn that he heard Caroline cry out for his sister, which spurred her other two friends to help her. But that didn't matter to him; all he could think about was getting his remaining siblings out and finding out who was responsible.

"Klaus, stop!" Caroline called from somewhere behind him, fear obvious in her voice. Yet he kept going, running as fast as he could towards his family. "It's not safe! That's not a normal fire! I think that was started by Mi—"

But he wasn't listening. Instead, he ran head on into the burning house, calling out for Elijah and Rebekah as his voice went hoarse.

_Thank you all for being so patient with me! I hope this was worth the wait. _

Check out my Tumblr page for updates, schedules, etc. The link is on my author page.


End file.
